Adventures of Jaine Ugiasi
by Sandact6
Summary: There's more to the average looking Janine Ugiasi than meets the eye. But when an all to familar group goes after her, can she keep a major secret while trying to stay normal? HOLY COW, NEWFANGLED UPDATE 04/27/10!
1. Prolouge

**_A fic that still needs to be named_  
By: Sandact6**

Hi! This is a Sandact6 here with his BIRTHDAY SOON! OH YEA! SWEET 16! And, to celebrate I decided to write a birthday fic! Who's going to be in it? Read it and find out. Going to be released on May 21st, my birthday (o^_^o). But, until then, this fic has 2 purposes:

1) This fic was going through my head at school, so I wrote it  
2) Tell about my birthday fic!

And now, about the name. This is a chance, you, the reader, can name this story. Just simply include the name you think is good in the review. You can use more than one name. Now, onto the story!  
  


* * *

  
A mysterious man was running through the woods at night during a storm to escape the pursuit of an equally mysterious figure. Not wanting him to get the precious cargo that he held within his arms, he would rather die than see this wonderful creature be used for such vile, disgusting ways of experimentation and possibly ruling the world.

"I'll get you!" yelled the man chasing after the stranger.

He was running out of idea fast, he couldn't keep this up, he had to hide himself and the egg. He located a cave nearby, and went in to protect himself from the torrential downpour of rain. He laid back and didn't make a sound, not even much as breathe as the figure searched the surrounding area.

The man wearing a black cap looked closely at every aspect, but assumed he lost him. "Damnit... Boss won't like this..." he growled beneath his breath. And with that, the man slowly left.

The stranger gasped for air. Just after the torture he went through trying to get it. He looked at his arm, they nicked him pretty bad back there. He sighed, "I can't go on like this... I can't let them have you!" He uncovered the top part of the blanket, showing the glimmering white with light blue dot egg. He covered it up in the blanket and took out a piece of paper a scribbled on it fanatically, knowing he could possibly be back any second. Then used a piece of duct tape he had on him to tape it onto the blanket surrounding the egg. "My god have mercy on us all if they find you first..." Then, despite the massive pain in his left arm, he out of the cave and yelled, "Hey asshole! I'm over here!"

No sooner than as he said those words, he heard faint footsteps just barely above the rain drops again.

He jetted off again, hoping to get as far away as possible from the location where he hid the egg. He ran for a good ten minutes, until the dizziness slowly made his world go back, he then tripped up. His world going slowly back, he needed medical attention, badly. Before looking up and staring straight down, out of a round, black barrel...

"Checkmate..." the figure said as me made a sleek smile. "Now tell me where the egg is, and I might spare your life."

The stranger bit back. "Quit wasting your breath! I'd sooner die than ever let your greedy corporation!" He then spat on his shoe.

The dark figure chuckled. "Any last words before I send you a one way trip to the graveyard?"

"Yea..." said the stranger, forcing the words out of his mouth, "Tell your boss that one day, this incident, for going to misuse that wonderful creature, come back one day and bite him in the ass!"

"Wrong answer..." he said and pulled the trigger.

The deafening bang went throughout the forest, as Pidgey's flew away, another human life was cut short, but made a noble sacrifice...

**_>>_**

A newlywed couple on their honeymoon in a forest cabin, were just relaxing and thinking. You see, Rick had a problem, he was unable to produce children. But, Celia didn't mind much. They didn't want a kid, and if they ever wanted one, they could adopt one. But something still troubled him.

Rick sighed as he sipped his coffee beside the fireplace. It sure was nice to be inside, all nice and warm by a fireplace beside the one you loved the most. But something still seemed to brother him...

"Rick? Honey? Everything alright?" Celia asked as she looked up into her husbands eyes.

"Celia... Do you want to have any kids?" He asked, looking at the fireplace depressed

"Well... If you want too I..." She was cut short by Rick.

"I want none of that... It's your choice. If we could do it naturally I would have to ask you first. And adopting is no different. I want too only if you want to Celia..." He grabbed and squeezed her hands gently. "Please understand Celia... I don't want to do anything that you'll regret. Seeing your wonderful face being stressed or depressed is the worst possible torture I could ever endure. So please... You pick..."

Celia's heart melted for the other countless time, for the man she loved treated her so well. How could she ever repay him? For his gratitude, hospitality, and the way he treated her. "Y... Yes honey... It's fine with-"

BANG! A roaring sound echoed throughout the forest, making Rick drop his coffee and stand up, along with Celia.

"What was that!?!?" Celia asked

Rick walked over to the closet and picked up a raincoat. "I don't know but I'm going to find out. You stay here."

"Put Rick no!" Celia dashed over to the doorway and said, "Let me come with you!"

"Sorry Celia. It might be dangerous." he exclaimed while putting on his boots. "I wouldn't want for you to get hurt."

"But do you remember our vows? In sickness and health? In good times and bad? Till death or till part?"

She got him. Rick sighed and said, "Fine fine. Hurry up and get your stuff on."

* * *

  
The couple was out, using flashlights to cut though the pitch black blanket of the night. "Hello!?" the shouted in unison. "Is anybody there!?"

They continued looking around the area, shouting out to the bleak darkness with no response. Until, Rick caught a glimpse of a shimmering light inside the cave. Curious, he went to investigate. Then he found a blanket, appeared to be wrapped around something with a note on it. "Hey Celia! Come take a look at this!"

Celia was almost over in an instant and looked at it. "There's a note on it." She picked it up and began to read it.

* * *

  
_ Dear whoever may find this_

Please, I don't have much time left. Inside this egg is a astonishing creature that was going to be using for evil purposes. Please, take this egg, care for the offspring so that it will grow up right...

* * *

  
"Hm..." Said Rick as he lifted the egg. It was quite big, easily fitted into his to arms. "Let's get it back to the cabin."

"Good idea." Agreed Celia. "And maybe we can hatch it to see what's inside of it too."

* * *

  
YES I DO WANT THAT 6 FOOT SUB AT MY HOUSE!!! Uh? Oh hi! Thought I had more time. Oh well. Remember, please include a good title because I'm too lazy to think of one. And, sorry I haven't been posting fics lately, Biology I get an assignment every week and a test every two. (o-_-o) So, try to see it through my eyes. Were-pokeism part 8 is planned out, and I may want to add I've been busy making my own sprites! (o^_^o) R&R! Byez chu!

**PS - If someone can teach me the HTML code to indent, I'll be very happy...**


	2. An old friend comes back...

_**The adventures of Janine Ugiasi  
**_ By: Sandact6

Hello my khaki! It's your beloved Pikachu Sandact writing up another chapter of the now named Adventures of Janine Ugiasi! I thought of a name! Joy! Well anyways, my birthday is coming closer and closer, and getting child tickets at the movies going farther and farther away from me. Oh well. **_Copyright Sandact6 2001. This fic any not be copied, Xeroxed, or changed in any way. If you wish to add this to your site, contact the author. There must be no changes to the fic whatsoever. Also. You do not have permission to sell my fics. If you violate any of the above rules, at least give me your address so I can break your skull._** Enjoy and flames shall be used to BBQ hot dogs at my party!  


* * *

15 years later...

Janine was just walking down the hallways of her school, listening to her favorite CD, the Squirtle brothers. Jan was what you could call a normal 15 year old I guess. Blue hair, blue eyes, always wore a long dress though strangely, as perhaps to hid the secret she had under it. (Author's note: I assure you she's 100% female!!!) She also had a strange taste in clothes the other students would say at times, she actually wore T-shirts with her dresses. An unusual combination but, at least it kept her cool.

Then, from out around then bend of a corner, three muscle-bond bullies appeared into front of her and started to act cool. "Hey misses dress!" Said the middle sized member.

"Please move out of the way. I want to get to my locker and go home." was Jan's response, she didn't even look at them in the faces.

"Why should we free blower?" said the smallest one leaning on the cinder block wall next to him.

"It's about time we see what's under that dress!" said the biggest one as he started to move towards Jan a bit.

Jan, still remaining quite clam said, "Please get out of my way, before I am forced to hurt you." You see, this threat coming from a 5 foot 5 girl would be pretty funny, considering the biggest ones arms was about twice the size of hers, so you could have possibly seen how comical this was in their eyes.

They all exploded into laughter, some of them smacking their knees and turning red in the face. Then the middle sized one said, "Yea right Miss freak show! Now let's see what's under that dress!" And started to reach for her dress.

However Jan was quick to respond. Just before when he was about to touch it, Jan grabbed his arm with a lighting quick reflection, and started to squeeze hard on it. Enough to make him whimper and get on his knees. His face looked like he was having a heart attack or something. Jan pulled him up to her face, "I gave you a fair warning..." then flicked him like a rag doll to the left of her where he made a loud, "BANG!" against the sides of the lockers.

The smaller one was just shocked into what he'd just seen. His friend had just been flung effortlessly into the lockets, making him barely conscious. The bigger one didn't take it so lightly though, charging with the power of a raging bull and arms outstretched, straight towards Jan. 

Jan didn't even much as blink when he was making a beeline straight to her and knock her to the other side of the hallway. But just as he was about to hit her, she sidestepped out of the way, grabbed his arm, swirled him around in a circle making him stumble towards the locker, then landed double-sideways jump kick right on his back. Making him fly towards the locker, leaving a sizable dent in the front. All while Jan somersaulted back onto her feet.

The last remaining member, the smallest one at that, had his mouth wide open along with his eyes bulging out of his head. He started to move slowly backwards, but then tripped up on his hands when he saw Jan's eyes stare right into his.

"You want a turn?" was Jan's question to the petrified lad.

He stumbled up to his feet and ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Colliding into a student along the way making her drop her textbooks.

Jan sighed. "Why is that they always prefer to get hurt?" she asked herself as she left the school and started on her long trip home. Jan lived quite a ways from home, about a 2 Kilometer walk in the city and down a country road. She didn't mind it much though, along the way she usually said hello to the pokemon she saw and didn't mind the exercise. She knows it would be shorter if she teleported or transformed and flew there, but that would raise awareness of what she really was. After all, actually being a Lugia and posing as a human was not all fun and games, it's actually quite hard. For one at night, you would have a really hard time sleeping when those supposed, "Cooing" noises from the Noctowls were actually loudmouth conversations that weren't very enjoyable to hear... And another annoying factor was that tail that stays with you, even when your in your human form. That's why she wears dresses all the time. So that her mother makes a section in the dress for Jan to store her tail, while she can try to act normal as best as she could. Which was very difficult at times. Whenever her friends went to the beach to go swimming she couldn't without showing that she's a freak or a rare pokemon. Which made her feel singled out from the other kids. But hey, being able to transform into a Lugia and having immense power, both physical and mentally, was quite a nice payoff. And those fancy moves back there? Please. That was nothing. Jan can simply lift 500 pounds with one arm without breaking a sweat and even more though psychic powers. So, overall it balanced out... Barely. For many years, Jan is wondering what her true place in this world is. I mean, there's already another Lugia in this world controlling the worlds ocean currents right? So what use does another one have? Jan tried to clear her mind of these questions right now. Since her best friend, Rexel was coming over to see her. Ever since Rexal started his pokemon journey 2 years ago, she seldom saw him. Only when he came back to renew his trainer's leave and go to school. But this time was different, ever since the opening of the new gym in the city, Jan's parents said Rexel could stay at their house for a while. So she was looking foward to this visit so they can have a little catching up to do.

Jan was just arriving at the house, when she heard her father Rick call out for a little help.

"Hey Jan!" he shouted out 

"Yea dad?" Jan replied as she bend of the siderail to check and see what we wanted.

"Can you help your old man with this woodpile?" Seemingly, he appeared to have cut down an entire tree. 

"No problem dad." Jan started to glow, then the entire woodpile began to move slowly into the basement of the house. And just like that, the 200 pound woodpile was gone. "Need anything else dad?"

He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat off of his head. "No, that'll be all sweetie."

"Anytime. Love ya dad!" Jan entered the house. She put her bookbag on the couch-swing and collapsed on the couch face first. Expecting her mother to know report about the school incident she would have gotten by now.

And as if right on cue. "Honey... The school called me." said her mother 

"Yea yea I know... I beat up 2 guys..." She didn't even move her head, voice muffled by the couch pillow.

"Janine... That's about the fifth time now..." her mother said a bit worried.

"I know I know..." Janine rolled over and looked at her mom. "All of them just make me mad and insist on the hard way of proving to them I'm the strongest kid in the school. And the ones today wanted to know what was under my dress..."

Usually most mothers would laugh and some wouldn't care. However, Jan's case was different. If the secret under her dress got loose, they'll be goners. Media bugging you day in and day out, Government wanting to do tests, you know. All that lovely stuff you love to hate.

"Well dear... Maybe you should go back to home schooling again."

Jan shot up at the sound of this word. "Mom no! All I want to do is fit in! That's why I joined public school."

"I understand perfectly." said her mother. "I wanted to fit in when I was younger anyways too..."

"Thanks mom..." said Jan as she hugged her mother.

"And besides, I don't think you might have to go to any school for a while now."

"What do you mean mom?"

Janine's mother held up an envelope with the pokemon league logo on it.

"Oh my god!" Jan's shrieked as she hands covered her mouth.

"Here you go." She held out the letter.

Jan quickly cleaved it open and read it's contents.

* * *

_ Dear Ms. Janine Ugiasi _

We are happy to announce you as an official trainer starting on June 23rd or after any of your school exams are finished. You may come and day after the 20th of June to claim your pokemon at: 
    
    Professor B. Alexa pokemon research laboratory.

We look foward for you becoming a trainer.

Sincerely,  
The pokemon league.  


* * *

"Oh my god oh my GOD!" squealed the overexcited teenager with happiness. "I DID IT I DID IT!!!"

Her mother smiled. "Was there anything preventing you from doing so?"

"Thanks mom for your help!" Jan reached over and hugged her mother again. "That entrance exam was really brutal..."

"That's what mothers are for sweetie..."

Just then, her father came into the house. And said playfully, "What's all this commotion going on in here!?" 

"Dad dad!" skipped Jan to her dad and hugged him around his neck. "I got in I got in!!!"

"Congratulations honey!" he said as he picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around in a circle. "I'm proud that my little girl is growing up!"

After that, Jan started to run up the stairs. "I'm going to get ready for Rexel alright mom?"

"Alright sweetie. I washed your clothes and put them in the drawers!" her mother replied 

"Thanks mom!" she said as she closed the door and sat on the bed and started to think. Why was she born different? She took off her dress, and let her tail drop to the floor. Still on the bed she sighed as she picked it up. This was the one of the main things that made her different from the other kids. Oh sure, she tied a pink bow at the end of it in case, heaven forbid someone saw it at least it would look nice. But still, not able to wear pants and swimsuits can be a bit frustrating at times, seeing your friends being able to fit in them while you can't. She hated being left out, more than anything... But then she remembered something. Rexel had been her best friend for many years. She trusted him with a lot of secrets and so did he entrust her. But was it safe to trust him with her biggest secret ever? The one she had to live with ever since she was born? Jan shook her head. Of course she could! She could trust him with almost anything! She knew that her friend would never, ever try to capture her. So it was decided in her mind, she was going to show Rexel her true form. But only if her parents didn't mind. Which was the next step. "Hey mom! Come up here please! I wanna ask you something!"

Her mother came up a few seconds later, and entered the room noticing she was holding her tail. "Is anything wrong honey?"

"Mom... I want to ask you something... Something important..." she sighed as she let down her tail.

Her mother tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "What is it honey? You can ask me anything you want..."

"Well... You know Rexel's coming tonight right?"

"Yea... So? What's your question? Does it concern him?"

Jan hesitated for a second there. "Yea it does..."

"Alright. Go on." her mother encouraged.

"Well... Mother... I thought about it a lot today and..." She took a deep breath and said it. "I want to show Rexel my true form..."

Her mother shot up. "No! Sorry honey but we cannot do that!"

"Mom please!" Jan begged. "Me and Rexel have been friends since the day I learned how to transform into a human! We trust each other a lot and I know he'll keep it with him no matter what! Please!!!"

Her mother sighed and sat by her again. "It's not just a matter of friendship honey, it's also a matter of protection..."

"What do you mean mom?" Jan was puzzled by this.

"Well sweetie, it's like this. Whenever you like it or not you're an exceedingly rare pokemon that people thought only existed in legends. If people found out about this, they might hurt Rexel and force him to tell you where you are..."

Jan grabbed her mothers hands and said, "Mom... I know Rexel... He would keep secrets even until he was about to die! And he's an experienced pokemon veteran as well, his pokemon would never allow harm to come to him!"

"Alright... I'll say this honey. It's your body and your life. Show it too him if you feel like it, and don't be afraid to pull back at anytime, even at the last second." her mother said to her.

Jan sighed with relief. "Thanks mom..."

"I gotta get going now." said her mom as she started to leave the room. "That roast might burn if I don't check it."

"Dang..." said Jan to herself. "No fish..." Fish was Jan's favorite food. He parents thought it might have something to due with the fact that she was a Lugia, but she just says that she likes it.

* * *

  
Later that evening, Rexel showed up. "Hey-hey everyone! I'm here!"

Jan rushed down the stairs and hugged her best friend which whom she hasn't seen in a dog's age. She hugged him in a nice big bear hug. "Rex! I missed you so MUCH!" And squeezed him a little.

"That's very nice Jan!" he said, "But if you don't put me down soon you have a best friend in a wheelchair soon!"

Jan laughed a little and put Rex down. "Sorry Rex! It's just a long time no see!" 

"Yea I'll say..." replied Rex. "For what? Five or six months now?"

"Around 5 I think..." said Jan.

"Save your hello's for later kids!" interrupted Jan's father. "If you don't come and get your food soon your mother will eat the entire thing!"

And so they went to the dinner table and started to eat. Rex ate like a person who hasn't eaten in months, perhaps years. "Slow down there kiddo! Don't forget to breath!" Jan's father laughed. And shortly after, so did the rest of them. But other than that, dinner was rather uneventful at the most. Rex just talked about his trip to Japan and what the gyms were like over there. Too bad he had to come back now to renew his trainer's leave and cram like heck for the final exams. Jan offered some help and he gladly accepted.

"Oh me boy..." said Jan's father. "I'm stuffed."

"Yea, me too..." replied Rex 

Just then, Jan remember what she wanted to show Rex. Even though she just remembered that it was a trainers civil duty to catch any and all pokemon, she knew she could trust him not to try anything funny or tell. After all, they held lots of secrets together before, but none as big as this. "Hey Rex." she said.

"Yea Jan?" he answered.

"Want to go for a little walk? You know. Catch up a little on some events?"

"Sure... What they heck." He took off his pokebelt and put it on the chair. "Miss Ugiasi, I know this seems like a lot, but can you please feed my pokemon?"

"That's not a problem at all Rex." Jan's mother was just clearing the table as he asked for it. "Just let me clear the table from supper. You two go on for your walk." 

"Alright mom!" said Jan as she got her coat and shoes on. "We'll be home in about 2 hours!"

"Alright sweetie. Be careful!" Replied her father 

"Always am! See ya dad!" And they departed from the house.  


* * *

  
I hope you like it! Took me all morning to write it! Please rate before you leave chu! See yaz later!

**PS - "Oh me boy" is a Newfoundland term meaning that your stuffed :P**


	3. A secret revealed...

_**Adventures of Janine Ugiasi**_  
By: Sandact6

Hello my Khaki! It's Sandact6 here quickly conventing this fic into HTML before my big birthday bash! (Going to see Star Wars: Episode 2! PIKA!) Please enjoy this fic I wrote in my spare time! _**Copyright Sandact6 2001. This fic any not be copied, Xeroxed, or changed in any way. If you wish to add this to your site, contact the author. There must be no changes to the fic whatsoever. Also. You do not have permission to sell my fics. If you violate any of the above rules, at least give me your address so I can break your hands.**_ Please enjoy while listen to the song, "Live and learn!" From Sonic Adventure 2! Enjoy!  


* * *

  
Janine and Rexel were walking though the woods, laughing and sharing some their stories. Rex's mishaps in Japan and Janine talking about all the things he'd missed while he was gone."

"And then!" Jan said laughing, "Ian told the teacher, "I'm leaving whenever I want to you fat whore!"

Rex howled in laughed. He knew Ian did risky things, but this is one of the worse! "How long did he get suspended this time" Rex recovering from the laughing 

Jan thought for a second. "I think I heard around 2 weeks..."

"Geez. What a meathead." Rex said to himself.

Jan smiled and continued to walk until they were close to a lake. She knew her real purpose of dragging him here. Is was not to discuss about students doing dumb things or talking about your current status in the pokemon league, it was to show her secret. The secret she kept so well ever since she first transformed and met him, and never told another living soul outside her family. She was well aware for the consequences that both of them could come to them if she did so. But she was ready. Then it hit her like a dull knife, was he ready? He had a right to know that the information that he was about to receive could threaten or endanger his life. So she had to ask first. "Hey Rex... I didn't drag out you here to talk about school or latest standings in the pokemon league..."

"Then what for? About the exams then?" he questioned.

"No... Not that either..." Jan was starting to hang her right. Rethinking right now about the choice she was going to make.

Rex was just puzzled about the point she was trying to get at. "Is it something... Personal Jan?"

"Yes very..." Jan replied. "You see... I have a secret to tell you a-" she was cut off by Rex there.

"A secret? Now come on Jan. We trust each other with hundreds of secrets..."

"But not on this level!" She bent her head down, looking as if she was about to cry and made a fist. "The secret I want to tell you could possibly endanger your life! And I don't know if you want that or not!"

Rex saw how important this was to Jan. It must have been one hell of a secret to make her break down and cry like that. "There there Jan... I'll always hear you out... No matter how dangerous it is to you or me I'll listen. Heck, you'd do the same for me..."

Jan got up and smiled. And spoke in Lugia language, "That means a lot to me Rex..."

Rex's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he rubbed his eyes. "Wa... What did you just say!?!?"

Jan made a little laugh. "It's Lugia for "That means a lot to me Rex."

Rex was surprised, shocked, scared and confused all at the same time. "How do you know Lugia!?!? No one on Earth knows what a Lugia speaks let alone sounds like!"

"You see Rex! That's where you're wrong!" teased Jan. "Because I AM a Lugia!"

Rex mouth just dropped open there and stared right at her. Not believing what she'd just said. Her? The LEGENDARY LUGIA!?!? How could that be possible!?!? One of the rarest, most powerful pokemon in the world had been under her nose for over 12 years and he had no idea! How was she able to do this!

"I was afraid you'll do this..." said Jan sheepishly 

Rex walked on over by her and said. "No no... Don't worry... I'll get you to see a doctor and..." He was cut off by a rather angry Jan.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT I'M A LUGIA!?!?" she shouted in blinded rage at Rex 

He quickly shook both of his hands in front of him to see that she had a wrong view of it. "No no it's not like that! Heck it's nothing like that Jan! I'm just saying I want proof first!"

"Proof? Why didn't you say so!?" Jan seemed to feel much more happier now than before. "Please turn for a second Rex."

Rex sighed and did what she said. "You know Jan, sometimes I swear for as long as I live I'll never understand women..."

Jan quickly reached in behind he dress and pulled out the tail from in the dress, and sat down on a nearby fallen log and put her tail on her lap. Being careful not to expose any skin accidently. "Alright. Don't be surprised with what you see Rex! Turn around now!"

He started to turn around. "Yes! But I'm very had to... WHAT THE!?!?" Rex just seen the white tail on her lap. It was long, thick and white with two blue objects near the end of it. Along with a neat pink bow on the end of it. "Wa... Wa..."

What first started was Jan started to giggle, and eventually ended up in a uproar. "Not easy to surprise hu!?!?" she asked him again.

He ignored, well, more like he seemed to have not have heard it as her totally ignored her. He looked over the tail from every angle, still an astonished look on his face just like the first time he'd seen fireworks.

"Look all you want at my tail, but look under my dress and you're a dead man." 

He gulped, then asked Jan in a little timid boy voice, "Can I... Hold it please?"

Jan then stuck the tail up a bit higher to him and said, "Sure. Just don't pull on it. It's kinda a part of my spine..."

He sat down next to her can carefully lifted it up. It was lighter than it looked actually. His fingers felt the soft plush of feathers on his skin, a kind that he never felt before. They were hard, rigid and a bit oily on the outside, but his when he put his fingers in deeper it felt softer than Mareep cotton. "Wow... I'm speechless..."

Jan took the tail back and said, "Thanks. I knew you would be!" So far, this is going better than Jan had actually planned it to be!

"One question though Jan..." Rex was still staring at her tail.

Jan replied, "Please look at me in the eyes when you are going to ask the question and yes?"

He looked up back into her eyes again and requested, "What do look like when you're a Lugia?"

Jan though for a few seconds. Then remembered he baby pictures and height measurements her mother took for her when she was a Lugia. "I'm around... 13 feet tall I guess... My wingspan is about the same I guess and I weight about 450 pounds."

"Woah..." He trailed off.

"You wanna see me as a Lugia?" asked Jan 

"Wa wa WA!?!?" Rex was shocked. "Me! S-see you a-as a Lu-Lu-Lugia!?!?"

Jan shrugged. "Why not? Besides. I don't care. Nobody can see us."

"Sure! I'd love to see you as a Lugia!" said a rather "hoppy happy" Rex 

"Alright." She walked forwards about a good 20 feet from where Rex sat. She placed both of her hands where her heart was and then a brilliant and blazing light surrounded her. Forced Rex to cover his eyes because of the extremely quick flash that happened. Then, about three seconds later, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. 

Rex uncovered his eyes and strained to focus his eyes and was prepared for what he was going to see. Which was indeed, was a truly spectacular sight. A titanic 13 foot bird was in front of him, with the same tail (Even the little pink bow on the end of it) and what seemed like blue patches on her back. A miraculous sight to behold...

Then, Jan let her wings go down to her sides and turned around to face his direction. She looked down and said with her psychic powers, "Well... Here you go Rex... A genuine Lugia right before your eyes! What do you think?"

Rex's only response was, "Wow... Wow... Wow..." He kept on muttering that to himself. Never, EVER did he ever thing in his life he'd see a Lugia up this close before! He felt like and ant just looking up into her face! Her wings were also SO big! And with what appeared to be fingers on the end of each wing.

Jan giggled. "Pretty cool am I?" she asked.

"Oh god yes..." Rex was still stunned by this whole ordeal.

"Well! I transformed for nothing and I'm going to be damned if I don't do anything!" She said as she laid down, stomach first and put her wing next to Rex's feet. "Come on! I'll show you some night flying!"

"You'd let me ride you!?!?"

"Of course! What else are friends for!" she exclaimed. "Now come on! This flight is scheduled to leave any time now!"

Rex happily obliged by running up and climbing onto her neck. "This is central control, Luiga 1 you're clear for takeoff!" He followed along.

"Roger! Make sure you hang onto my neck at all times!" Jan slowly floated into the air, before flapping her immense wings and started to propel herself forward, and up into the air.

This was amazing for Rex! He always dreamed things like this would happen, but he never thought it'll feel this good! The wind in your air, the fresh air, the view! There were no words to even come close to describe the feeling this gave off!

"Want to skim the surface of that lake down there then go into a double barrel roll?" Asked Jan as she was flying over a lake. 

"Sure! Yes please!" said the overexcited Rex 

"Alright! Hold on tight!" and with that, she folded her wings and shot straight down at the lake, just before hitting the surface she reopened her wings, allowing her to skim along the water and Rex to get some spray as well. Then she pulled up and preformed a quick double barrel roll to regain her altitude and maintained flying. "How was that?" She asked 

"Amazing! I never did anything like that before!" he replied.

"I'd bet!" chuckled Jan.

"Wait a second... How long have we've been out Jan?" asked Rex 

Jan thought for a second and turned around. "About half an hour. I'll fly us close to my house as possible without getting detected."

A little while later, Jan made a slow vertical descent and laid down on the ground again on her stomach to let Rex off than got up and dusted herself off. "Well! There you go! My Lugia form! What did you think?"

"Incredible! Unbelievable!" He said tripping around a little.

"Promise you'll keep this a secret between us?" asked Jan 

"I'll shake on it!" he held his hand up to her.

"I'll be with you in a sec." she put her wings to her chest again.

Rex stopped it her from transforming though "HEY! Shake my hand as a Lugia Jan!"

Jan smiled and understood. She took her wing and engulfed his entire hand and said, "Deal!" Then she quickly turned back into a human and said, "Now let's get home before my parents kill me!" And she started to dash home.

"Hey Jan! Wait for me!" said Rex trying to catch up to her.  


* * *

  
Meanwhile a Team Rocket Headquarters, a lonely person was doing the satellite moniters. All seemed normal until something he saw scare the crap out of him. It was fuzzy but his trained eye saw that it was a large bird, as indicated by the scale. A bird pokemon he'd never seen before. He quickly printed it off a showed it to the leader of Team Rocket.

"So... We finally found you again..." he said as he crushed the paper in his hand.  


* * *

  
And before I go, I shall post the entire lyrics to the Song "Live and Learn" the main theme song in Sonic Adventure 2 battle which I DON'T own the song!

**_Live and learn_**

Can you feel life movin' through your mind,  
Ooh, looks like it came back for more!   
Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,   
Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!   
Yeah!

But you can hardly swallow,  
Your fears and pain.   
When you can't help but follow,   
It puts you right back where you came.

Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,   
Live and learn!   
From the works of yesterday.   
Live and learn!   
If you beg or if you borrow,   
Live and learn!   
You may never find your way. 

Whooooa, yeah!   
Can you feel life tangle you up inside?   
Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!   
Oh! 

But you can't save your sorrow,   
You've paid in trade!   
When you can't help but follow,   
It puts you right back where you came. 

Live and learn!   
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,   
Live and learn!   
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!   
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!   
You may never find your way. 

Hey, whoa, whoa,   
Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah! 

-INSTRUMENTAL- 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! 

-INSTRUMENTAL- 

There's a face searching far, so far and wide.   
There's a place where you dream you'd never find.   
Hold on to what if?   
Hold on to what if? 

Live and learn!   
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,   
Live and learn!   
From the works of yesterday.   
Live and learn!   
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!   
You may never find your way. 

Live and learn!   
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,   
Live and learn!   
From the works of yesterday.   
Live and learn!   
If you beg or if you borrow,   
Live and learn!   
You may never find your way.   


* * *

  
That's it for now! See yaz later chu!

**PS - I shall leave a PS at at the end of every chapter in this from now on!**


	4. Janine Ugiasi the pokemon trainer!

**_Adventures of Janine Ugiai_  
By: Sandact6**

Hi everybody! I'm just posting one last story, until my final exams come along! And yes, I am scared very much... Biology... 250 pages of notes... OH DEAR MEW KILL ME! No Jessie I didn't mean you! Anyways, _**Copyright Sandact6 2001. This fic any not be copied, Xeroxed, or changed in any way. If you wish to add this to your site, contact the author. There must be no changes to the fic whatsoever. Also. You do not have permission to sell my fics. If you violate any of the above rules, at least give me your address so I can cut off your head and hang it on my wall of the damned.**_ Enjoy the story! And I hope you do considering how long this took to write...

* * *

  
"Alright gentlemen. I assure you all know the reason why I called upon this emergency meeting today." declared the CEO of Team Rocket. He was sitting in a dimly lit room with several other high authority figures. He pressed a button on the arm of his chair and a TV turned on the opposite side of the room he was on. "As you know, the Lugia egg we found 15 years ago was supposedly never hatched." He said showing some lab men carefully handling a Blue spotted egg. "However, since it was stolen and was never recovered, we decided to drop the experiments that was planned for the egg and continue on with the other experiments." He pressed another button on the chair, showing the satellite photo of Jan. "However, last week at Thursday, May 9th the spy class satellite Persian 4 took this picture. So, proving that he should conduct a full scale search for this pokemon."

"Pardon me sir." said the figure at the middle right hand side of the table. "You want us to conduct a full scale search in this area? Hope you know the search area would have to be the entire town."

The boss quickly followed him up. "If you would let me finish... I'll tell you how..." Then he continued without him apologizing. "However, as Mr. Matthew's proved, a full scale search will be to risky. As the police could possibly trace our whereabouts and main targets, leading to a massive lawsuit putting us behind bars for good! But, our previous experiments come into play now..." He pressed the button again and the slide changed, showing growing tubes growing what appeared to be pokemon. "Presenting the Zanomorph. The payoff of over 13 years of research. They should be more than capable of doing the job."

"Are you sure the Zanomorph research is complete? According to the last reports they still had troubles with the immune systems." said the person to the left of the Team Rocket CEO.

"Those problems are now fixed." he pronounced. "The Zanomorphs have been tested for out of caring tubules. They are capable of living just like humans from now on. And, for those of you that don't know." He said pushing the button showing a report of the history of Zanomorphs. "The Zanomorphs are simply a hybrid between pokemon and human. Outside of their "true" state, they look like normal humans, but may benefit from heightened abilities. Such as smell or sight. But in their Zano mode, they are literal killing machines. 80% pokemon and 20% human, allowing to make them stand upright like us. They are faster, stronger, and better than any of our footmen today. Making them efficient at tracking down, and capturing our goal with little harm." He pressed another button, making the screen flick to an African-American man. "Now. Our man candidate for this job is Zaba. He is a Houndoom Zanomorph." The TV flickered to a rather ugly looking creature. With a Houndoom like figure, but legs more upright. Claws on his feet and hands, a long muzzle baring sharp teeth coated with a thin layer of saliva, and two dark eyes, darker than any other part on his body. "His abilities should prove more than a match for our little friend." He pressed another button on his chair, opening a door in the room and having Zaba on the other side. "Zaba. We have your first misson."

A sly grin appeared on the side of his face. "Oh boy..."

* * *

  
"Oh man... That exam was torture..." exclaimed a mentally exhausted Rex.

"Well I told you!" laughed Jan. "You should have at least studied your books during your journey!"

"Bit late for that." Rex sounded bummed out.

"Oh now come on! I'm sure you did fine! After all, whatever you got, I'm sure it will be higher than Luke's!"

Both of them broke into laughter. Knowing Luke usually never even got a mark on his exams.

"Well I'm going to head down to the mall now." said Jan

"Why are you goin to the mall?" asked Rex

"I FINALLY saved up enough money to buy a GBA. I plan to play it when I bored while training."

"Oh! Could I play it too!?!?"

"Sure. Don't see any reason why you can't. You wanna tag along with me?" Jan looked at him.

Rex shrugged. "Sure. Anything to hang out with a legend."

Jan giggled and playfully punched Rex. "Stop it!"

* * *

  
At the mall, Jan was at the electronic section trying to decide what color GBA to get. Indigo, Ice blue or the standard color. "Hm..." She said looking at her three choices, carefully thinking about her decision.

"Jan. What difference does the color make?" Rex broke the strain of silence. "I mean! They all play the same games, same size. So what's so hard about this choice!?!?"

Jan softly sighed and put her head into her hand. "Men will never understand the art of shopping..."

"Ever since when did it become an art!?!?"

Jan's cell phone started to ring. "Ever since women made it." she said as she opened the phone. "Hello. Mom! H... WHAT!?!? I'... I'll be right over!" She quickly closed up the phone and put it back into her pocket.

Rex quickly went over her. "What's wrong Jan!? Is it serious!?!?"

"Yea! It is!" she said as she started to run out of the mall with Rex beside her. "Somebody trashed my house!"

* * *

  
Jan and Rex arrived via Taxi at their house. Only to find her house accompanied by 2 police cruisers outside. 

"Oh no..." Jan gasped and left the taxi.

"HEY JAN! SHOULD I PUT IT ON THE TAB!?" Rex yelled out. But Jan just ignored her. He sighed and said, "Put the tab on the Ugiasi's." And then chased after her. 

Jan stood in the doorway shocked mouth open. The door was busted down and the house was trashed. The couches were flipped over and had the stuffing ripped out of them, the pictures were smashed and picture frames ripped apart, papers near her mom and dad's desks were scattered all over the floor, the kitchen cupboards were emptied of their contents. Everything, everything on the first floor was wreaked. 

"Holy crap..." said Rex as he entered the house. "Your family must have done something to really piss this person off..."

Jan was still in total shock so she couldn't hear Rex. "My room!" she said as she dashed upstairs, only to find the same treatment in the hallway. She quickly opened the door to expect the worse and saw... Nothing... Nothing was touched. Her bad wasn't flipped over or torn apart, her TV wasn't smashed in, and her Gamecube was still in perfect shape. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god..." she muttered under her breath. She was lucky that her room was spared.

"Lucky..." Said Rex behind Jan. "Hu? Hey Jan! Your parents are talking to the policemen!"

Jan was quickly alerted by this, she ran across the hall to her parents bedroom, which was partly trashed. 

"So your sure no valuables or anything of importance is gone Ms. Ugiasi?"

She sniffed and lied, "No officer. Nothing's missing..."

"What's going on here!?!?" asked Jan as she barged into the room.

The police officer tipped his hat. "Apparently, somebody torn apart your house. Most likely looking for something. But since nothing of actual value was stolen, the only charges I can press against the person who did it is destruction of property."

"Thank you sir." said Jan's father.

"No problem sir." he replied as he walked past Jan. "It's my job." Then he left the house, and drove away.

Jan sat down on the bed and looked at her feet. "Who would do something like this..." 

Her Father took a deep breath. "I'm afraid we do have something of value missing..."

"What missing Mr. Ugiasi?" asked Rex.

"It appears Jan's files about her being a Lugia, is gone. All of them. X-rays, skeleton structure, blood samples, everything."

"WHAT!?!?" screamed out Jan. She was now afraid. More afraid than any other time she'd been in her life. Her medical records that her parents kept of her, were gone. Stolen. Meaning that her most biggest secret, was now loose. Now anybody right in the middle of public can walk right up to her, catch her with the dreaded Master ball, and walk off scot free with no evidence left behind for the authorities to investigate. Her heart raced and kept on beating faster and faster, she could even hear her heart beat over her breathing.

"Ssshhh... Clam down honey..." her mother sat next to her and patted her back. "We now know becoming a trainer is too risky now... I'll just call Professor Alexa and tell him you..."

Jan shot up before she could finish the sentence. "NO! I don't want too!"

"Jan!" Rex said next, "If you become a trainer your odds of people hunting you down are way to high! You'll be caught!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jan screamed out. "Ever since I first learned to transform, I always wanted to fit in! I was afraid the first time to become a trainer because of that, but now I don't care! I want to go out and be like every other normal kid my age! I want to do what humans do! And so help me god, if the person that stole my files tries to catch me, I'll turn into a Lugia and kick his ass!" Jan was breathing heavily after that little speech, all out of breath.

Her father laid a hand on her shoulder. "We know that honey. But we're concerned about you. Concerned... No petrified that somebody will catch our little girl, and force her to do things against her will..."

Jan nodded in agreement. "I know you worried. And you have a right too, anybody almost can come up and capture me. But the side that wants to become a pokemon trainer is much strong than the side that is afraid. And I go with the side that wants to become a trainer and longs to fit into the human society... I just want to be normal..."

"That all depends on your meaning of normal Jan." said Rex

"You friend is right honey. I'm sure your perfectly normal." she lied.

Jan sighed deeply. Even though she knew it was a lie, she knows her mother only said it to make her feel better. "Thanks Mom..."

"What about your house Mr. and Mrs. Ugiasi?" questioned Rex

"Ba don't worry about that. Insurance will cover that." Mr. Ugiasi looked around and then sighed. "I don't suppose you could help us out Jan."

Jan, sounding depressed says, "Sure..."

Rex was a bit worried about his best friend. This wasn't normal for her at all. That person who stole the records were not going to do anything terrible with them right? They went downstairs to clean up. Janine seemed depressed as she lifted the table and put it back upright. She was heading towards the couch when Rex went on the other said. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." she replied in her dull, low monotone voice as she lifted the couch up and set it back up and sat down on it.

Rex sat next to her. "Alright Jan come on. This isn't the Jan I know. The real Jan rarely got upset of things when she got into them! Just tell me... No-..." Rex noticed a liquid running down her cheeks from he eyes. "Jan. Are you crying?"

Janine was in tears when she grabbed Rex's shirt collar and looked at him. "I don't want to be captured Rex! I don't want to end up obeying every order some jerk says or end up as some science project! I want to be my own person! Not cramped up in some little..." She stopped right there, sobbing hysterically into Rex's shirt.

Rex tried to clam her. "Ssshhh.... Ssshhh... There there... It's alright... Jan. You're the strongest person I know, even before I knew you were a Lugia! I know if anyone tries to capture you you'll be able to beat them! Now don't act like this... There's no need..."

Jan had clammed down a little bit. "But my files..."

"Don't worry 'bout them!" he assured . "Who would actually believe those files anyways! At most people would think it's a damn good research on a supposed "Non-existent" pokemon! Now cheer up!" He said as he wiped her cheeks with his shirt sleeve. 

"Thank Rex..." she said as she stood back up. "Your probably right. I'm just thinking of the worst case scenario..."

"That a girl!" he cheered 

Jan thanked Rex. "Thanks Rex. I really needed that. Want to go out for ice cream later?"

"It'll be my pleasure..." he said

* * *

  
Zaba came in carrying a briefcase in his right hand. He put it down on the CEO of Team Rockets desk and opened it. "All the data I found in the house is in here. Some of it may be encrypted to coded. I never checked the CD's and floppy's but some of the papers are."

The boss quickly looked through the papers, noticing that some are useless until decoded by the code breakers. "Excellent work Zaba. Now I have another job for you..." He figure reached under his desk.

"No way mon!" he said slamming his hands down into the desk, making dents in the stainless steel. "We made a deal! I work for you, and you cure me!"

The figure snickered. "Ah yes. But I never said how long you'd have to work for me did I?"

"You evil bastrad!" he screamed. Some what appeared to be electric pulses appeared around his face as her snarled.

Some footmen dashed into the bosses room quickly upon hearing his. They turned their sub-machine guns towards him, laser sights right on the back of his head and spine.

The CEO laughed. "As you see it's pointless to even try to attack me. My footmen will just kill you on the spot even if you do kill me. And even then, another person will take my place as the same with our case. Now." He said showing him an envelope. "You next assignment is to catch that Lugia once we found out who it is. Go rest up for tomorrow."

Zaba snatched the envelope from his hand. Than spat on the floor before he left while the guards escorted him to his room.

"Take this to the lab. Tell them find out who the Lugia is." he passed the briefcase to one of his footmen." 

"Sir!" he saluted as he grabbed the case and took it down to the laboratory.

* * *

  
"Uh! No! Please stop!" Janine said rolling around in her bed. "NO!" she woke up in her bed in a cold sweat. She looked at her arms and than had a sigh of relief. It was a dream. Just a harmless dream... She got up out of bed and headed downstairs. It was still badly damaged from the trashing but at least the fridge still worked. She grabbed a bottle of Sprite from the fridge and drank it. Looking down at her tail. Could that really happen to her?

Then she heard soft footsteps. Jan slowly looked up to see Rex walk around the corner. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yea..." she replied as her tail swept some of the various objects still left on the floor. "Just a bad dream." She sat down at the kitchen table. 

Rex grabbed a Coke from the fridge and opened it up. Taking a huge gulp and sitting across from Jan. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She replied, "Sure. It might go away faster if I tell it to someone else." She took a sip of her soft drink, swishing her tail every now and then. "It all started well. I was just at the mall, shopping like every other normal kid my age. Then, out of no where a mob appears behind me. Saying things like, "Your gonna destroy our town!" or "Get out of here ya dumb bird!" I try telling them that they must be mistaken. I was a normal human just like everyone else. Then someone comes by and grabs my tail underneath my dress. Then they say, "Capture the Lugia!" and start chasing after me. I run and run for what seems like hours. During the time all they are doing is yelling insults or throwing things at me. I run into a forest where I'm trapped. I try turning into a Lugia but then they just shoot me down with grappling hooks and tie me to the ground. The pegs are being held in place by Dark type pokemon so I cannot use my psychic powers and the ropes are too tight for me to move. I desperately try to talk some sense into the mob but all attempts fail... Until they call you... You up of all the people to capture me with a Master ball. Your last words you said to me before you threw that dreaded thing was, "You should of never told me your secret..."

Rex snorted. "That guy must have been an ignorant prick then." He gulped down the rest of his drink and slammed the can on the table, startling Jan. "I would never capture you! Not without your permission of course."

"Thanks Rex... That makes me feel better..." Jan sighed and loosened up a bit. "Maybe I'm just a bit nervous because tomorrow I'm starting my journey..."

"There's you main reason." returned Rex. "I was nervous on my first day too." Rex decided to change the subject now. "You decided what pokemon you want Jan?"

"I don't know..." she said slowly. The starters available were Houndour, Staryu and Exeggcute. And Janine had a tough time picking out which ones she really wanted. She always liked the water which lead to Staryu, but Houndour was just plain cool and pretty powerful! While Exeggcute can surround the enemy and beat it from there. A though choice indeed.

"Well don't worry about it me dear." he said getting up going back upstairs. "You got plently of time left."

"Oh wait! Rex!"

"Yes Jan?"

"Thanks..."

Rex smiled behind the staircase. "That's what friends are for!" And went back up to his room.

* * *

  
Jan was on her way to Professor Alexa's pokemon lab. Her parents were giving a lift there to get her equipment for her to become a trainer. For some reason though, Jan always never did like going into a pokemon lab. Maybe all that analyzing equipment there gave her the goose bumps just thinking about being trapped in a pokeball and being put through that machine. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She hoped...

"Well! It's only a short time until my little Janine goes on her pokemon journey!" said her dad

"It seemed like only yesterday that you hatched..." her mother said stroking Jan's cheek.

Janine laughed and grabbed her mom's hand. "I'll be fine mom. I'll make you proud to have me as your little girl..."

Her father pulled into the driveway. "Honey listen. I don't care what happens to you or how bad you may be at this, but we're always behind you 100% on what you do..."

"Same here Jan!" added Rex. "I've been to a lot of gyms and I can give you hints on how to cream them!"

Jan felt better doing this now that people she knew and loved were behind her. A simple smile came on her face. "Thanks..."

"And for your celebration party for getting your first pokemon, we'll have fish!" announced Jan's father.

"WHAT!?!? Really!? No foolin!?" Jan appeared to have swallowed 20 packs of sugar to be hyper like this.

Her mother smiled. "Why do you think I needed to stop at the grocery store?"

"SWEET!" Jan leapt out of the car and eagerly and bolted up the staircase to the entrance of the Pokemon lab.

"Is she always like that over fish Mr. Ugiasi?" asked Rex

Even though he didn't respond. "You should see her over Newfoundland imported Codfish..." answered Mrs. Ugiasi

"Yahoo! Professor Alexa!" Waved Janine at the door camera. "Janine Ugiasi here to get her first pokemon!"

There was a little pause, then a loud beep and the door swung wide open. "Please come in!" said a voice on the intercom. "I've been expecting you!"

"Mom! Dad! Rex! Come one you slowpokes!" called out Jaine to them. "Or else your gonna be late!"

"Sorry sweetie! We've got some business to attend too. You go on ahead and we?ll be back soon!"

"Alright Ms. Ugiasi! Bye!" waved Rex 

Then Jan ran into the building dragging Rex behind her while Jan?s parents whisked away in the car.

"Hey Jan!" laughed Rex. "Slow down! There's no other trainer's here!" 

Jan couldn't care less though. She couldn't wait until she got her first pokemon. Finally, another friend to talk too, discuss secrets with, and hopefully be best buddies! Finally... Janine Ugiasi, a pokemon trainer. Her dream was finally coming true. And who said a pokemon couldn't be a pokemon trainer! She then pushed into the final door, still in possession of an exhausted Rex's arm.

"Hi Professor Alexa!" shouted an excited Jan when she burst into Professor's Alexa's lab. 

Prof. Alexa was caught by surprise, and dropped his pen. ?Well hello there! We're awful happy today are we?? Prof. Alexa was considered a normal scientist if you can call them normal. He was 5 foot 11, brown hair with hazel eyes. And wore glasses that were half a centimeter thick. 

"Yes sir Prof. Alexa!" squeaked Jan. 

"Pardon my friend here." apologized Rex as he got his breath back. "She's been waiting for this time for about 4 years now..." 

"This true Ms. Ugiasi?" asked Prof. Alexa.

Jan, with both her fists on her chin nodding fanatically. "Uh hu! Uh hu!"

Prof. Alexa laughed to himself a bit. "Then I"m not stopping you. Pick your pokemon first then we'll get the rest of your equipment." 

Just as Prof. Alexa stepped aside. A young girl with red hair, and a ponytail. Looking rather like a tomboy. "Oh no! Prof. Alexa! Am I too late!?!?"

"Fraid so!" he smiled. "First come first serve Ms. Yumigo, and Ms. Ugiasi got here first." 

"DAMNIT!" she yelled out and when right into Janine's face, pointing her finger at her. "If you DARE, pick the Houndour, your done for!"

"Uh..." Janine said nervously. Didn't matter to her anyway. She never really wanted a Houndour in the first place.

"Please follow me Ms. Ugiasi." said Prof. Alexa as he went into a pair of doors.

Jan followed him. Looking around at all the devices, which looks similar to torture devices used only in the movies. She cringed at the thought of how they were used. Not even wanting to as much as thing of how they were supposed to be used. "Prof. Alexa. What le-" Jan stopped there. She sensed something. She saw a brief look into the future of something attacking her, but the problem was it was only a black cloud around what was attacking her, like what happened when a Dark type pokemon was in the future she saw. She stopped, and waited for a few seconds.

Prof. Alexa stopped and looked back. "Anything wrong Ms. Ugiasi?" he asked.

"Prof... I got a strange feeling that..." Then without warning, a savage beast pounced at Jan. Jan, already foreseeing this, back flipped into a cannonball into the air, making the beast pounce right into the steel wall on the other side, making a huge dent in the side of the wall.

The beast looked terrifying. The sheer sight of it was enough to make any mere human scream in the fear of safety at the revolting sight. While it was recovering and didn't even seem harmed by the fact it slammed into pure steel wall. It looked like a Houndoom, similar traits of what appeared to have it's ribs on the outside, two devil like horns on it's head and spade like tail. Only it had some human characteristics as well. It stood on it's two hind legs, was about 6 foot 10, and had hands each ending with sharp claws that looked like for slashing and tearing people apart, and it's eyes were as black as the darkest night, staring right at Janine with a thirst for blood. And started to slowly move towards her.

Janine, shocked as well as revolted. Gulped and slowly started to move backwards. "A-Alright Mr. Beast sir..." Jan's voice quivered as he still marched towards her. "I'm sure we can talk this out..."

The Houndoom/human hybrid then lunged at Jan in a sate of rage and fury. Slashing her rapidly and repeatedly in the head, stomach, chest and throat sections. All of them moving at a speed which would put a Jolteon using Quick attack to shame.

"Please! Mr! Beast! Sir!" said Jan as she was barely avoiding all of his slashes. "I'm! Sure! We! Can! Talk! About! Not! Fighting! Li-"

Before she could finished, the beast did a lower stance and punched Jan in the gut, making her fly across the room and land into the selves. Making them topple over at the force she hit them at.

Jan slowly got back up and rubbed her head, how could he be that strong!?!? The only person she knew that was that strong as well was herself! How in the world could anyone tie her!?!?

The beast started to move towards Jan again. Prof. Alexa tried to throw an ax at the beast, but failed considering it just grabbed it in mid-air and cracked it in half across his knee like the steel was cooked noodles. Then pushed Prof. Alexa across the hall with seemingly no effort at all. Then continued towards Jan.

Jan slowly got back up. And said to it, "Listen Mr. Beast! I don't know who you are an-"

The beast interrupted as spoke out in a deep voice and in pokemon language that only Jan could understand. "Shut up calling me that! My name is Zaba! I've come to deal with you, once and for all!"

Jan made a smile and readied her fists. "Been a long time since I had a good fight! Alright! Bring it on!"

Jan's concentration was broken off as she heard the door open. Rex and Ms. Yumigo entered. "Hey Jan! You alright!?!? We heard these clashes outside and." Just as Rex and Ms. Yumigo caught sight of Zaba they screamed in unison. "HOLY SWEET CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?!?"

Jan didn't want them here right now! It was too dangerous! Turning her head away from Zaba she yelled, "Rex! Get out of here! It's OOUF!"

Turning her head away was a big mistake for Jan's side. Zaba did a full force tackle on her, making her fly out the window, sending broken glass shards everywhere. She went face first into then ground as Zaba went in front of her, and howled and evil laugh. "This is easy work! This is more fun than trashing your house! OOOOOWWWWWWOOOOOO!!!"

Janine's hand gripped the dirt underneath her. He trashed her house! "You..." she growled. "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She quickly did a lower sweep, tripping up Zaba. Zaba just did a backflip to stand back up but was met by Jan's fist right to the head.

Zaba skipped along the dirt because of the force of the punch. The reports warned them that she was strong but not this strong! She was as powerful as him if not stronger. He spat the dirt out of his mouth before seeing Jan plant an uppercut on his chin.

Jan preformed the uppercut then leapt high up into the air, then using both bottoms of her fist, hit him on the top of his head hard, slamming him into the ground with such force, his muzzle actually dug into the ground. "Take that bastard!" she yelled at him. But to her fright, he slowly got back up. Grinning, as if he never even felt a hit.

"You might as well give up girl!" he chuckled. He then quickly slashed at Janine's stomach, hoping to gut her. 

Jan managed to avoid this, barely. Just leaving a four long holes in her shirt right above her dress. This guy was good. Very good, and not to mention strong.

He kept up with the rapid slashing. Doing lighting fast slashes and punches to her, making her go on the defensive side again. "If she keeps this up," thought Zaba. "I'll have her and get the cure!"

It was clear to Janine now, if she didn't transform, she wouldn't beat this guy. He was just to strong! And no matter how hard she hit him, it had no effect! It was transform and expose her secret, or be killed by this guy. So, she grabbed both of his fists and then jumped over his head and kicked him in the back, making him go face down in the dirt again. She then hoped what she was about to do was the right thing. She put her hands to her chest, and started to transform. She opened her eyes quickly and turned around to see Zaba, and snickered.

"You cheap little-" Zaba stopped speaking as he stood staring at Jan as a Lugia. A towering 13 feet tall, with huge wings, tail, and she looked quite happy. "Holy crap..." muttered Zaba looking up.

"Surprised?" returned Janine to him in Lugia language. "Don't be." She started to flap her wings, lifting her off the ground and into the air, while making tremendous winds below where he was.

Zaba quickly dug his toe claws into the ground and covered his face and hoped he wouldn't be blown away. He power was incredible! Just the mere flapping of her wings made gale force winds! When the winds stopped, he took down his guard and growled. "She'll pay for that!" But, as he looked up, he saw her doing a loop and her wings become steel. Steel wing at 100 KPH is going to badly hurt anyone. Especially with the weight and size of Janine's.

WHAM! She hit him dead on the chest. Making him fly literally all the other way to the side of the field. Making his body skip along as it went. Jan made her wings normal again as she flew high into the air above Zaba. "Time to finish this!" Yelled Janine as she opened her mouth, and an orange like ball in her mouth began to harness energy from the air.

Zaba weakly looked up and didn't like what he was seeing. "Oh... (Beep)..."

Jan then unleashed a brilliant display of pokemon attacks. As the orange like beam shot out of her mouth and right at Zaba. Hitting the poor sap right in the chest and making him move along the ground she aimed at with so much force, the ground actually tore up the ground under him, making him move along the ground until Jan ran out of energy eight long seconds later. She glided down the ground in front of Zaba and laughed. "Why do people always underestimate me?" She raised her foot, and made it stomp on Zaba, but only hit the ground below. Jan was questioned at what happened. Then looked around and saw something.

There was a man, totally covered in black clothes to prevent his real identity. In his left hand he had a robotic dragon like arm with a smoking Houndoom morph in it. He stared right at Janine, before jumping down and running away.

"Come back here coward!" screamed Jan as she started to take off. But she barely managed to flap her wings twice before she heard her father's voice commanding her. 

"Janine don't." he father said authoritative voice. 

"WHY SHOULD I!?!?" she screeched in rage. But when she turned around, she saw her mother actually looking scared of her for the first time in her life, Rex amazed at what he just witnessed, Prof. Alexa and Ms. Yumigo stared mouths wide open along with their eyes, and Jan's father standing right in front of her, not even showing a minimal fragment of fear, despite what stood in front of him. 

Jan just realized what exactly she had just done. She'd nearly killed someone! And overreacted big time... "I... I overacted... Didn't I?" she sat down and looked at the ground in front of her, still a Lugia.

"Big time." he father said sternly. "Janine, you can't lose control like that! You know that you could have severely damaged Mr. Alexa's Pokemon lab or worse really hurt someone!"

"I'm sorry..." Janine said to her father while still looking at the ground.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Prof. Alexa!" Janine's father put his arm and hand out to him. "It was HIS lab you almost destroyed!"

Jan walked up in front of Prof. Alexa and spoke. "I'm very sorry what I did to your lab Prof. Alexa..."

Prof. Alexa still stood there with mouth wide open. Just looking up at Jan and not even uttering a single word if not breathing.

"Is there anything wrong Prof. Alexa?" Jan was puzzled at why he was like this.

She then heard Rex laugh a little. Jan turned her head and saw Rex pointing at Prof. Alexa. "You're still a Lugia Janine!" Then burst into laughter.

"Hu?" Jan looked down to indeed see she was still in her Lugia form. "Oops!" Even though you couldn't see it directly, Janine was indeed blushing under her feathers under her face. "Sorry Prof. Alexa!"

"Well Prof. Alexa?" said Mrs. Ugiasi. It appeared she recovered from her fear strike. "Are you going to accept my daughters apology?"

Prof. Alexa moved silently across to Janine and looked at her legs. "Yes yes I do..." he mumbled out of his breath. He began to touch Jan's feather's.

"Mom...." said Jan as she was kind of freaked out by this, but her mother assured her it was alright.

"Incredible..." gasped the Prof. as he looked over Jan's leg.

Jan got bored. so put her hands to her chest and transformed back into a human. "Please don't tell about my secret!" pleaded Jan as she hung her head and fiddled with her fingers. "I really don't want trainers or people around me... And most of all, don't want to be captured..."

Prof. Alexa stood up firmly and pushed up on his glasses a little bit. "You know as a Pokemon professor I am prohibited to do that."

"Oh..." Jan sounded really depressed.

"But!" he said with a smile. "That doesn't mean I HAVE to do it!"

"REALLY!?!?" squeaked Jan with hope.

He, still smiled nodded. "We'll just keep this a little secret..."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Jan ran over and hugged him, not crushing him.

"Alright now!" said Prof. Alexa as he hugged Jan back. "Let's go inside and get your trainer's license done up!" 

"YES!" Jan did with an arm movement and rushed towards the lab again. Rex followed her.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Ugiasi." Prof. Alexa said to them.

"Yes?" Mr. Ugiasi replied.

"I understand that your house was destroyed, I read it in the paper. It seems clear to me why it was ripped apart, because of Janine's secret right?"

"You got that right..." Mrs. Ugiasi sighed.

"Well you can study at my lab. I have access to much better equipment and resources here. And your secrets are safe here too. I have alarms directly hooked up to the police station so that nothing can get in without us knowing."

The Ugiasi's were stunned. "We... We don't know what to say!!!"

Prof. Alexa smiled. "Think nothing of it! Now, if you don't mind. Your daughter was about to become a trainer?"

They walked off. Leaving Ms. Yumigo behind, still staring at the same spot that Jan was at, mouth wide open. "Th-tha-tha-Lu-Lu-Lug..." she stammered on.

* * *

  
After they left the lab, Jan was thrilled. She had her pokedex, her very own pokedex in one hand, and a pokeball containing her pokemon in the other! It was a dream come true, she was finally a trainer.

"Come on Jan!" Rex laughed. "It's not like you have a swordfish cooked in there!"

"But this is better than a swordfish!" Jan swirled around a clutched the Pokeball and Pokedex close to her chest. "It's my very first pokemon and Pokemon trainer's license!!! At long last!"

"You still got a long ways to go Janine." said Rex. He could tell Janine was getting ahead of herself.

In a dream like state she said, "I know! But it will b-"

Just then, Ms. Yumigo hugged Janine, catching her totally off guard and saying, "Please teach me that! Please teach me that!"

"Teach what!?" Jan said as she wiggled loose.

The girl sighed and replied. "Duh! To change into a Lugia like that!"

Then it hit Jan in the back of the head like a kick to the head by a Hitmonlee. She was the second person that seen her transform. Jan was in a state of shock, just like she found out her files were stolen.

"You can take your new friend along with you too!" shouted Janine's mother from the car.

Ms. Yumigo went and lifted Jan's head with her two fingers. "Relax my comrade... I promise to keep it a secret... I want to go with you..."

"Don't you want to go off by yourself?" asked Rex.

"Hm! Should I go on a pretty fun pokemon adventure or travel along with a legendary pokemon, not seen by many, and see her kick some massive ass like she did back there!!! I REALLY WONDER!!!" she yelled sarcastically.

"Good point!" Rex replied like a mouse.

"Thanks Ms. Yumigo..." answered Jan as she rose her head up.

"Please. Call me Sam. Short for Samantha." 

"Great! Let's go!" replied Jan, as they raced off for the car on the way home for the victory celebration.

* * *

  
On the way home, Jan was sitted next to Rex, and Sam on the window seat. Looking at her pokeball.

"For god sake's Jan!" said Sam, finally losing it. "You looked at that thing for 15 minutes now! Open it up an see what's inside!"

She remembered now. Prof. Alexa never quite did tell what was inside of it. "It's a secret!" he said waving his finger. So, Jan flicked the pokeball to the floor and witnessed the light assemble and take shape, mass a volume.

What emerged was a sky blue snake like lizard, it was long and had frilly ears. "Time to wake up already?" She yawned.

"LUCKY!" screamed out Sam

"Wow! Those are really rare!" pointed out Rex.

Janine smiled and closed her eyes and made fists. It seemed like she was about to explode with happiness. "YAHOO!" she screamed out. "I GOT A DRATINI!"  


* * *

  
Why did I give her a Dratini? Simple, because I felt like it :P. Before I go, I want to say a few things: Ever notice they want you to get _on_ a plane?

"Sir. It's time to get _on_ the plane"

"_On_ the plane? No my friends, not me. I'm not getting _on_ the plane. I'm getting _in_ the plane! Let Evel Knievel get _on_ the plane, I'll be sitting in one of those little chairs, seems a little less windy there"

George Carlin makes good jokes. And a new contest! Whoever leaves the longest review in this story, shall make a guest appearence in Were-pokeism chapter 8! Picture, you being the envy of all your friends, meeting Sam Healman in the flesh and hopefully not torn apart by Flesh eating beast! Now, rules are simple. Your review MUST make sense (AKA = No posting "It rocks!" 100 times over), good review on plot, and story so far. Don't brother with the grammer because I know I suck at it. Review now! See yaz!

**PS - The name you review under will be the name in the Were-pokeism fic. And you do not need a registered name in order to apply.**


	5. Do Zanomorph's count as pokemon? SNEEK ...

**_Adventures of Janine Ugiasi_  
Episode 4  
By: Sandact6**

Helloe everyone! It's the loveable Pikachu here actually UPDATING his story for the first time in god knows how long. And if you don't know, this is a special chapter, for as I plan to put a sneak peek chapter of my novel in this chapter at the end! Lucky you hu? Well, let's get to the story then, shall we? **Copyright Sandact6 2003**. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

The CEO of Team Rocket sat at the front of the meeting room in his oversized leather chair. The room had no lights expect for the one in the center of the table, but it wasn't bright enough to light up the CEO's face along with the other high-ranked Team Rocket members. "As you gentlemen are already aware, the results from today's field battle are…" He pressed a button on his chair, making the light turn off and an image of Janine slamming Zaba's head down into the ground. "Unsuccessful... It appeared we underestimated our target by a large margin." The picture then shifted to Jan blasting Zaba with an Areoblast attack. "She is more powerful than we would have ever guessed." 

"Didn't we find the place of where it lives sir?" asked one of the members at the table

"Indeed we have…" he pressed the button making the next slide a current picture of Jan, her report card, and various other things. "Her name is Janine Rebecca Ugiasi. She appears normal on first glance yes, but." He changed the slides, showing pictures, X-rays, and soon-to-be translated medical documents of Janine. "But under the dress she hides her secret. "The only thing from keeping her from being a normal kid" she whines. Gentlemen, it's only a matter of time now, with us knowing all of Janine's weaknesses and capable battle abilities we should be soon able to combat and BEAT her!" 

"Shouldn't we focus on the task at hand sir? I mean, we haven't been able to translate the records yet." Pointed out Mr. Jacobs.

Team Rocket CEO turned off the monitor. "You do have a point Mr. Jacobs. The records are very heavily coded… More so than we could have ever predicted… But still, we have too! She's our best chance of taking over the world! We MUST succeed! So, we have our new Zanomorph…" He turned back around to face the screen as a new picture came up. 

To the left was a gigantic man at least 7 foot 10. And to the left was a rather hideous looking creature. It had four, muscular arms, and looked like they could most likely lift up a bus with seemingly no effect. It was also 6 foot 5, and hard the 3 blades running through his head like a Machamp did, but his legs we long, and he could stand up straight, unlike the slight bend the pokemon did. 

"His name is Dmitri. A Machamp Zanomorph… He proved quite well at close up combat in the training area." He was cut short there by an enraged Mr. Andrews. 

"What the hell are you thinking!?!? I read in the Zanomorph files you gave us that the Zanomorph's share weaknesses just like pokemon. What are you doing sending a Machamp to catch a Lugia when you know damn right well he's going to be blasted to hell!" 

The CEO put his hand out to Mr. Andrews. "Yes, but I didn't say he'll be going head to head with Ms. Ugiasi now did I? You see, his main job is to capture he friends, and using them as bait, lure her in where our operatives can successfully capture the bird for our bidding." He pressed a button on his chair and the door swished open. "Dmitri, we have gotten your first assignment." 

Dmitri cricked his neck. "Well then, it's about bloodly time! I've been waiting for some action." 

* * *

Janine was restless; she couldn't sleep on the count because that tomorrow she would officially start as a new pokemon trainer. Rex said he'd help he for a little while, being new to this sort of thing and all. Y'know, giving her some tips for beating the gym leaders, the do's and don'ts of this line of work, etc etc… Nonetheless she just could not wait! She had been tossing and turning in bed for over an hour now and still no avail to feel anything close to being remotely tired. "I know! I'll get myself some milk, that will but me to sleep!" she said to herself. In suspense that she wouldn't stay awake all night and feel like a lifeless lump the next morning. 

Slithering through her room as not to wake up Janine's newfound friend and Rex, she moved to the door, opened it without making a creek, and like a Persian, went to stalk and hurt her prey, the refrigerator. 

"The huntress stalks the prey of her next victim, the refrigerator." She said to herself as she tiptoed downstairs to the fridge. "The fridge is a slippery one to catch; it's remained virtually unchanged for years!" She peeked around the corner to the trashed kitchen, where the fridge was in sight. "The huntress has spotted her prey, attempting to make a lunge for it!" Jan leapt out around the corner, and made a dash for the fridge. "The fridge has spotted the huntress, though it's too late for him!" She ran at the fridge, on the other hand when she entered the kitchen area, she tripped and fell over something, falling flat on her face. 

Janine sighed. "The elusive refrigerator got away this time, as our brave huntress is now eating dirt…"

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled a voice behind her. 

Wondering how said that, Janine turned around to find her Dratini was lying across the entrance to the kitchen. "I was trying to sleep here!" He yelled at her. 

"Sorry about that." Janine apologized as she sat up. "I guess I didn't see you there." 

He started to slither over next to Janine. "Sorry doesn't c-" He paused for a moment in mid-sentence. "Wait a second! You're a human, how can you understand me!?" 

Janine blew upwards into her hair, causing it to rise a bit. "I wish I was a normal human…"

The Dratini rubbed his cheeks against Janine's arm. Not for affection, he was actually testing. "Listen, I know Ditto's even when they transform, and you are not a Ditto! So what the heck are you!?" 

"Do I have to tell you?" she whimpered with the same tone of a baby Growlithe. 

"It will certainly be a lot easier on my head!" he shot back. 

"Okay, since you're my first pokemon I'll trust you. You see, I'm a Lugia. I was since I was born." She admitted. 

The Dratini burst out laughing. "You! Lugia! Yea right! Last time I checked there was only one Lugia at Whirl Islands! You can't be a Lugia!" 

"Oh contraire! I am indeed!" She reached into her nightgown. 

"OH NO!" he shouted out. "I'm not seeing you do that here!" 

Janine sighed and shook her head. "Is that all you men ever think about?" She grabbed her tail then slowly took it a little ways out of her nightgown. "See! I told ya so!" 

The Dratini's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Was she THE actual Lugia? How was she able to hold human form?! Why did it take him so long to find out? Knowing that he didn't dream often, he figured this was real. "Okay then…" He reassured himself. "Why wasn't I informed earlier about this?" 

"It was only the subject at my trainer's party about 60 times…" Jan grumbled. 

"Second question!" he continued, "How are you able to stay human like that?" 

Janine put a little thought in before answering this question. "I don't know how really. My parents say it has something to do with my PK powers." 

"Three down one to go." Murmured the Dratini under his breath, "Aren't you supposed to be controlling the worlds Ocean currents and Whirl Islands?" 

"Nope, I was hatched out of an Egg just like other pokemon. I'm not the actual Lugia, just a younger, less powerful version of him or her. I would like to meet one of my own kind someday though…"

Having all of his questions acknowledged, he became a rather more friendly pokemon. "Alright then, now that my mind is free of such questions, my name is Atrimus. Don't have a last name though. Yours is… Janine?" 

"Bingo!" Janine said as she stood back up. On the other hand, Atriums didn't want to stop talking to her so soon, and wrapped himself around her stomach. "No! Please don't leave! I want to continue talking with you!!!" 

"Yea… That's nice…" She grabbed Atriums by the head; he was quick to react nonetheless. He then wrapped himself around her arm! 

"PLEASE! I always wanted to meet a legend and now's my chance! I want to get to know you better!" he yelled. 

Jan made a degusted look on face as she tried to shake Atriums off. "I would as soon as you get off my arm!" 

Just as the last word left her mouth, Atriums let go and landed on the fold-up table, missing his mark slightly as his tail landed in the cupcakes. "Ew…" he said as he looked at the brown icing on his tail. 

Janine snickered. "Serves ya right." She grabbed a Sprite from the fridge and started to gulp it down. Stopping halfway through the can of pop to see Atrimus licking the icing off the end of his tail, Jan slowly pulled the drink away from her lips to say to Atrimus, "You're disgusting…"

His response was, "You're talking to a guy who uses his tongue as toilet paper." He finished licking up the rest of the icing and curled up into coils. "Give me the lowdown! What's it like being a human?" 

"Technically I'm not really a human." She added. "Though I see your point, it's… Different, sort-a-speak. That's all I can really say…"

Atrimus grunted. "Yea right, at least you have legs…"

"Thank Mew." She added to his comment. 

"Anyways, it's time for me to get back to sleep." He yawned. "I've been awake for an entire 5 minutes…"

Janine shot a dishonest look at him. "Were you a Snorlax in your past life?" 

"Wouldn't surprise me if I was." He answered. "Anyways, goodnight Janine." 

Janine crumpled up the can she had and tossed it into the garbage. "Night Atrimus." With new knowledge of what her pokemon was going to be like, she went back to bed. "Now let's see if I can get some sleep." 

* * *

The next morning arrived eventually. Everyone in the Ugiasi household woke up early to bid Janine farewell or tag along with her. Everyone had something to say before she left. 

"Oh! I'll miss you so much!" said Mrs. Ugiasi as she hugged and kissed her daughter over and over again, both Sam and Rex started to laugh at this site. 

Janine started to blush. "Mom quit it! You're embarrassing me!" She tried gently to push her away until she stopped. 

"Sorry dear." She sniffed as she pulled a tissue out of her lab coat. "It's just hard to believe that my little girl is growing up." 

"That's my line!" Mr. Ugiasi joked. As something appeared to cross his mind and reached into his pocket. "Here you go Janine." He gave her a bag of pokemon food. "In case you get hungry." He joked. 

"Oh ha ha Dad!" She laughed sarcastically as she took the bag of food from her father's hands. Though she was still a bit sensitive from jokes referring to her as a pokemon, she let it slide this time. 

"You might need this though Janine." Prof. Alexa tossed Janine 5 pokeballs. "Call me if you need any more." He said. "You're also welcome to stop by my laboratory if you need to figure out anything about you!" 

Everyone shot an evil glance at time, expect Janine, who looked kind of scared by his comment. 

"Prof. Alexa…" Rex appeared to break the silence. "Janine's really afraid of lab equipment and she's Claustrophobic as well. She told us last night." 

"Oh…" Prof Alexa realized his mistake. "Sorry about that then. Let me rephrase that, if you need any help medically, come to me, I'll try to help you." 

"So will we." Said Mr. Ugiasi. "I and your mother became Professors for Prof. Alexa's lab. We have access to better equipment AND it's more secure than our house." 

"Cool!" Janine spoke. And finished the rest off in her head, "That means I can breathe a bit easier now too…"

"Speaking of lab… Where's my Cyndaquil!?!?" shouted Sam. 

"Almost forgot!" he said as he grabbed her pokeball. "Wouldn't want to leave this behind hu?" He tossed the pokeball to her. 

She quickly snatched it out of the air and put it on her belt. "Yea yea…"

"Well… I guess this is it… Mom… Dad…" sighed Janine, saying her final goodbye's. 

"Good luck Janine!" Prof. Alexa, Mrs. and Mr. Ugiasi cheered all at once. 

And with that final cheer, they were off. 

However, somebody was watching them across the forest, with a pair of Vistech Digital binoculars, and was quite capable of hearing them without any sound enhancers. 

"Number 181 here, all targets found and accounted for." He said on the talkie-talkie he had. 

"Are you capable to retrieving them all?" asked a voice on the other side. 

"Negitive." He responded. "Target's one and two are with the primary target. Although targets three, four and five will be unprotected soon and will be captured shortly." 

"Estimated mission time?" 

"Roughly 15 minutes for targets three, four and five. Send a chopper over here; they'll be ready for pick-up, over and out." He turned off the walkie-talkie and continued to spy through the binoculars, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

* * *

After spending about 40 minutes to get out of the town, Janine and her friends were already on they're way to Butterpot Park, where they had planned to hike through the park till sunset, then camp and continue there on to the next city. 

Though it was against every moral as a Lugia posing as a human, she had already reached for the bag of pokemon food her dad had gave her, and was snaking on it, morsel by morsel. 

"Eating pokemon food goes against your every moral hu?" Sam repeated a quote that Janine said herself last night. 

"Shut up." Janine quickly popped another morsel of the food into her mouth. "Besides, I had a small breakfast." 

Rex leaned over and sniffed the contents of the bag while they were still walking. "Smells like Salmon." 

Jan swallowed the morsel she was currently chewing. "Atlantic Salmon actually, it was from a fish farm unfortunately." 

Sam was amazed by the calmness and ease she said it with. "How on Earth can you tell it was from a fish farm!?" 

"Trust me, I you had known her for as long as I have, this is nothing." Rex replied. 

Sam reached into the bag and grabbed a piece of the food. "What does this taste like anyways?" 

Janine answered her question, "Pretty good actually." 

Looking for a human answer, she turned to Rex, who was shaking his head franticly and making movements with his mouth as if he was saying the word "No!" repetitively. 

Sam shrugged as she flicked the brown piece of food into the air and in her mouth. The very millisecond it landed on her tongue, she almost gagged. Somehow, he managed to get enough strength to chew and actually swallow the rotten fish tasting morsel of food. When she had finally swallowed it, she yelled out, "MAN! How in this plain of existence can you actually eat that!?!?" 

"Pays being a different species." Was Janine's clam remark as she reached for yet another piece of food. 

"Stay here guys please!" Sam ran off to try and wash the vile taste out of her mouth. 

Janine rolled up the bag from what was left of the pokemon food and put it back into one of her pockets on her dress. "I wonder why people don't like my food?" 

"Why do you like the Squirtle Brothers even though they just plain suck, we just don't know!" answered Rex. 

Janine sighed. "How come everyone says they suck!? Anyone with intelligence will notice their songs have deep and understandable meaning." 

"Deep and understandable, Janine, have you even SEEN their latest music video!? It was actually had a parents warning before it begun!" He tried to defend his statement. 

"They only trying to express themselves against they're produ…" Janine stopped a second. "Hear that Rex?" 

Rex became silent and carefully listened to his surroundings. "Yea, I did." He whispered. "It came from that bush over there." 

"Is it a pokemon?" she asked. 

"Just your worst nightmare." A voice said from the bushes. A man slowly walked out from them, we was what appeared to be a little less than 8 feet! He was also wearing a trench coat, with a big, cocky smile. 

"Who are you?" Rex asked. 

"Ms. Ugiasi, do you remember a gentleman named, "Zaba"?" His voice was rough and rugged. 

"That weird Houndoom freak, how could I forget?" she replied. 

"Prepare to meet your kidnapper Ms. Ugiasi!" he said as he did a full charged tackle for her. 

Janine reacted by jumping into the air and onto his back, where she kicked him hard, sending him sprawling across the grass eating dirt. "Great, who are you!?" Janine questioned. 

"My name is Dmitri, I've come to capture you Ms. Janine Ugiasi!" he laughed as he stood back up. 

"You gotta be kidding me…" Janine sighed. 

"I sure hope your ready Ms. Ugiasi, because Zaba is nothing compared to me!" At the end of the sentence, Dmitri ran towards Janine again, this time doing four kicks to her head, torso, and legs. Then without any notice, he slid under Janine tripping her up. Next his legs kicked her in the air like a seal playing with his ball, each time knocking the wind out of our young heroine. After doing this about three times, he gave her a double-booted kick to the back of him and flipped back up. Janine was sent rolling along the ground. 

"This guy is good!" Janine said in her mind. She slowly stood back up, still a little shaky from the hits she received. "Alright buster, you asked for it!" It appeared she was about to transform. 

"Janine don't!" Rex cried out, pleading for her not to go through with it. 

"No Janine, go right ahead!" Dmitri laughed. "Show your true identity to the entire down below!" 

"Oh no they're right! If I transform here, everybody will figure me out!" her mind screamed out. "But if I don't transform, he'll beat me!" She shook her head to clear out some of the negative images. "What am I talking about! Of course I can! I'm the daughter of the Guardian of the seas after all!" She turned around and attempted a flying jump kick towards Dmitri. 

Dmitri saw this one coming from a mile away, he did a lighting kick punch that sent her back towards the grounds, were her back met his shoe. He quickly kicked her up into the air, jumping after her, using his legs to put her into a headlock, and somersaulted in the air, flicking Janine into the ground with a loud thud. 

Janine was trying to get back up, using both of her arms. However she had sustained too many injuries, and fell back down into the ground. 

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…" chuckled Dmitri. He reached into his trench coat to pull out what appeared to be a ultra Ball for capture. 

"Please… Don't…" Whimpered Janine, if she also had the strength to do so, she would be trembling in fear right now. 

"NO!" shouted Rex as he grabbed Dmitri's arm and tried to stop him from throwing the ball. 

Dmirti didn't to as much then even flinch. "How pathetic…" He groaned. "Go away Weedle…" He used his free arm to grab Rex's shirt, and fling him aside like a rag doll, Rex was pretty much KO'ed from the height Dmitri threw him at. 

He continued back to the task at hand. But just as he was about to throw the Ultra ball, a thin wire appeared to have wrapped around it, and it was snatched right out of his hand. 

"WHAT'S THIS!?" he bellowed as he looked towards the direction the Ultra Ball went. 

Somebody had it in their hands. He/she was dressed up just like a Ninja, so you couldn't tell what sex he/she was. (A/N: I'm getting sick of this he/she stuff already! So for the sake of time, I'll just call it a he) A black mask was covering his face, with a red belt around his waist. "Shame on you picking on little girls." He said as he threw away the Ultra ball, and pulled out a staff. 

"I have no problem crushing your head beneath my foot." Dmirti stated. 

"I have no problem knocking you so senseless you wish you were having a hangover." The stranger hadn't the slightest hint of fear in his voice. 

Dmirti charged in blind anger and rage, the Ninja-wannabe getting on his last nerve. 

On the other hand, Dmirti was about to find out he was over his head. As the Ninja jumped over his tackle, kicked him in the head twice, and threw his pole hard onto Dmirti's back and caught it without even looking! Dmirti was sent plummeting to the ground, where his back met the loud, "SLAP!" of a wooden rod across his back. 

Dmirti yelled out in pain. Whoever this person was, he was good, REALLY good. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled out to him, and did a lower sweep kick with his legs, and when he was falling to the ground, tried to boot him in the stomach. 

The sweep worked at least, the Ninja tripped up and dropped his rod, and on the other hand it was like he knew Dmirti's every move. He used his hands to flip off of his kick, and then kicked his rod into Dmirti's own face. Dmirti was now really mad, and getting rather annoyed by this. 

The Ninja flipped backwards away from Dmirti and caught his rod again, and asked, "Hadn't you had enough yet?" 

"In… You're… Dreams!" he said as he slowly stood back up. "If this is some kind of test I wasn't told about…" he thought. 

Not even giving him a chance to recover, the Ninja ran over, and tossed his rod high into the air. And started to unleash a horrendous beatdown on Dmirti, a fury of punches and kicks to Dmirti's mid-section was taking a toll on him big time. After about four seconds, which the Ninja seemingly appeared to do about 50 hits in that time span, grabbed the rod he threw up earlier, and slammed it down hard on Dmirti's head. 

Dmirti couldn't take any more, he just simply fainted backwards, unable to take another blow. 

The Ninja put the rod back on his back again, and walked over to Janine. He grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Just a bit shaken, that's all…" Janine lied. 

"Good…" He said. Just as he was about to take her to sit on a rock…

Dmirti was holding something that appeared to be a grenade. He laughed and said, "If you want to see your boyfriend, come to the Stevenville Pokemon center!" He pulled the pin, and threw the grenade to the ground. 

It exploded in a cloud of smoke; the whole area was covered with a dense blanket of smoke. And when it vanished, Dmirti and Rex were nowhere to be seen. 

"NO!" screamed Janine as she tried to run after him, she failed by the third step however, tripping over and landing face-first in the grass. "How… How can this happen…" she cried. 

"Janine!" shouted Sam as she ran over to Janine. "Are you alright!? What happened here!?" 

"Rex…" she sobbed. "He's been kidnapped!" 

* * *

It was later in the night, about 2 hours after the incident. Janine was sitting in front of a fire that Sam started for her while sipping some hot coco. She was really disappointed in herself due to the fact she couldn't stop him. If it wasn't for that freaky ninja guy that came and helped, she'd be Team Rocket's property! Mew only knows what would happen if that happened. She let out a big sigh as Sam came back with more firewood. 

"What's wrong Jan?" asked Sam as she squatted next to Janine, putting her arm around her shoulder. 

"Why couldn't I do anything today?" Janine questioned. "Why couldn't I at least do something to stop him from kidnapping Rex? Maybe I should have done what my parents said and stayed home…"

"Janine, it wasn't your fault. That guy was highly skilled fighter; I could tell he had a lot of training. I felt weak in the knees when I seen him, so I didn't try to fight him…"

Janine replied, "That I can understand." She paused for a little while before yelling out, "HOW DO I DEFEAT HIM IF I CAN'T EVEN LAY A DECENT HIT!?!?" 

Sam gave her a reassuring pat on the back before an idea hit her in the head with the force of a Rapidash kick. "Your part Lugia right Jan?" 

"For the last time Sam, I AM a Lugia!!!" Janine sounded a bit frustrated, wondering why she'd be asking such a stupid question at a time like this. 

"Whatever. The important thing is that you can use psychic powers in and out of Lugia form right?" 

"Yea, I ca-" she caught on to what Sam was hinting too. It was so obvious! She could combine pokemon attacks with her fighting style, he wouldn't stand a chance in hell then! "Right then!" a new, enthusiastic Janine shot back up on her feet. "He's going to be mine!" She punched a fist into her hand. "Check the map, and how far is Stevenville!" 

"Two days walk roughly." Sam replied while looking at the map. 

"How the heck am I supposed to get there in time!?" she yelled back at Sam. 

"You're a legendary psychic pokemon, Teleport!" 

Janine slapped her head in response, "Duh!" 

Putting out the fire, the quickly packed up what little they had left out, then grabbing hold of Janine's arm, they both teleported to the Stevenville pokemon center. 

* * *

They arrived in the back of the pokemon center, seeing the teleport was a success. 

"We'd better see if Mr. freako has any friends inside with him." Warned Sam. 

Janine nodded, then both of them crept silently to the side of the pokemon center. When the both peered into a window, they were shocked. Both of Janine's parents, Rex, Prof. Alexa and most of the pokemon center nurse was tied up and gagged. 

"Woah… He really went all out on this one." Sam sounded surprised. "Right Jan?" 

"Wait outside, this could get ugly." Janine dropped her backpack and walked to the entrance. 

* * *

Dmirti was in the pokemon center, calmly waiting for Janine to arrive. Just when he was getting sick of waiting, he heard the pokemon center doors open. He turned around to see a rather ticked off Lugia-girl. 

Everyone, apart from the pokemon center nurse, was ecstatic to see Janine in the flesh. Dmirti chucked and turned around, "Greeting Ms. Ugiasi!" 

"You…" Janine said in a deep, threatening voice. "Slime like you shouldn't deserve to walk on this planet." 

"What's the matter? All bark and no bite?" Dmirti laughed. 

"It's hard to decide…" Janine added. 

"Oh, is the little birdie scared?" he mocked. 

Janine finished her sentence. "Hard to decide if I should kill you or let you live…"

Dmirti wondered what she had up her sleeve at first, then decided to take a chance as he rushed towards her for another full fledged tackle. 

Janine calmly raised her hand in front of her and let Dmirti rush at her. The moment he hit her hand, she used her psychic powers to blow him across the room, crashing into the reception desk. 

Dmirti stood up in the midst of the wreckage, noticing that she was actually using some of her powers unlike last time. That hit he just suffered took a lot out of him, so it was time to fight fire with fire. "Time to witness my true form!" he shouted. At first, he moaned lightly, then started screaming while small electrical wisp's appearing around him, then in a quick flash of bright light, a rather hideous looking thing with four arms, and three blades running through his head. 

"What do you think?" Dmirti asked. "It may not win me any beauty contests but it gets the job done." 

"Shove it." Janine replied. 

He had just about enough of Janine's lip. Charging energy in his fists for a double Mega punch attack and ran at her again, ready for the counter she might throw again. 

Janine just merely looked over to a potted plant nearby, making it jiggle at first, then sent it speeding towards Dmirti's legs, causing him to start falling. 

Feeling as he shouldn't just fall down, Janine teleported in front of his face, and stared him in the eyes for a second before doing a flip kick right on his chin, as he flinched from the attack, she then teleported behind him on the floor, kicking him in the back of the head, making him fall towards the floor again, teleporting again to his side, she gave him a solid punch hard in his ribs, then to finish off her combo, teleported again for him to land across her knee, she jumped into the air, and did a backbreaker on him. Her entire combo was done in less than four seconds. 

Dmirti just about had it with this girl, standing up weakly, he chuckled softly as he did. "You think you're really good don't you?" 

Janine never responded, she just stood there watching him. 

"If you think you're really good, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!!!" He then appeared to be looking towards the ceiling, then had orange energy gathering in his mouth. 

"NO YOU IDIOT!" screamed Janine. "YOU'LL BLOW UP THE ENTIRE POKEMON CENTER IF YOU DO THAT!" She knew that a powerful attack like Hyper beam, coupled with the high attack of a Machamp was usually enough topple some buildings, mainly the pokemon center they were in. 

Quickly rushing over in aid of the hostages, Janine put up a Safeguard barrier around her and them to protect them from the blast. 

Dmirti blindly shot the blast at Janine's shield, hoping it would shatter and hit her dead on. 

The Hyper beam exploded with pure energy, making the whole pokemon center shake and fall apart from the blast. 

Dmirti eagerly waiting for the smoke to clear, seeing that an entire wall of the pokemon center was knocked down, he figured that nothing could of stood up to that blast. 

Much to disappointment, she was still there, with all of the hostages safe and sound, she was breathing heavily, but fine none the less. 

Janine figured that since he was recharging, now was the time to finish him off. Rushing to him this time around, she gave a downwards punch to him, only to be blocked, a roundhouse kick, also blocked, then she grabbed his arms, and started to kick him in the stomach while alternating legs to hop on. Getting him to a wall, she gave him a punch that actually made the concrete wall behind him crack. Making an uppercut that sent him partway into the air, then for the coup de grace, preformed a high kick that sent him flying into the upper balcony, making a HUGE impact crater in it. 

He stuck to the ceiling for about two seconds, before falling back down to the ground. She did it, she had won. On the contrary, her blood somehow urged her to do more. Following what her instincts told her to do; she grabbed a chunk of concrete nearby and raised it above her head to smash down on his. 

She threw the block of concrete towards his head, only to see that it was smashed against the floor. 

Having a hunch of who it might be, Janine turned her head to the hole in the side of the pokemon center, seeing that the same black man that took Zaba, expect now he had Dmirti in that funky looking robot arm of his. 

"Janine, if you truly want to defeat your opponents, you must learn to control yourself." He said. 

Janine said nothing as he threw down a smoke bomb. 

"Come back here! I wasn't finished with him yet!" she screamed. 

It was too late, by the time the smoke had cleared; he had vanished from site, taking Dmirti with him. 

"Way to go Jan!" yelled out Sam as she ran through the pokemon center doors (Or what little was left of them). "You completely overkilled that jerk!" 

Janine came back to her senses, "Yea, I guess I did…" She walked over and started to untie her father. 

As soon as Mr. Ugiasi's hands were free, he pulled the gag out of his mouth and moved over to his wife. "Thank you Janine, who knows what would of happened to us if you never came to save us." 

"It was nothing." She replied as she ripped off the ropes holding Rex. 

"Janine, it's become clear to me that whoever is sending these… Things after us is clearly interesting in capturing you." Explained her mother. 

"Yea, and it's trying to get to you through us." Commented Rex as he took the gag out. 

"Easy enough." Replied Prof. Alexa, "I'll simply beef up security around my lab and mention to the police that someone is stalking us, should give us enough protection." 

"Wouldn't that cost a lot of money?" asked Sam. 

"Na, I needed an update in the security for a long time anyways." He untied the Pokemon center nurse. 

The very second he was free of being tied up, he (A/N: Yes, he, as in male.) ripped the gag out of his mouth and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?" while pointing at Janine. 

Janine's mother and father explained the whole thing while the local authorities arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Ugiasi begged him not to tell what happened, and he accepted. 

After everyone was interviewed by the police and confirmed that an out-of-control Gyrados (A/N: Did I spell that right?) caused the destruction that happened at the Pokemon center that night. As they were walking away from the Pokemon center, Janine's parents had a little talk with her. 

"Janine, after that little incident, me and your father are seriously thinking over of you becoming a pokemon trainer." Started her mother. 

"Mom! You can't be serious!" Janine sounded shocked. 

"She's right Janine." Replied Prof. Alexa. "Most likely those people who sent those Houndoom and Machamp hybrids will keep attacking until they get you." 

"Bring 'em on wherever they may come from!" she shouted as she made a fist. 

"Janine… We're really worried about you…" replied her father. "God knows what we'll do if you get hurt or captured." 

"Dad, Mom, listen. I want to become a pokemon trainer, no matter what. That includes freaks-of-nature pokemon morphs people may send after me." Was Janine's answer.. 

Mrs. Ugiasi sighed. "If it's what you truly want to do, we will not stop you. Although if we hear anything bad happened to you, we're going to check up on you right away." 

"Sounds fair." Replied Janine. 

Rex decided that he'd better change the direction of the conversation. "Well now since that's all done and over with, we still have the problem that Janine's pokemon training hike through Butterpot park. It was a really important place for me when I first started training, since the pokemon there were mostly low leveled and easy to catch." 

Janine gasped in response. "Oh no! I forgot I teleported here to fight that Machamp freak!" "Jan…" Sam moaned. "Did you forget already or somethin? You can teleport back to the place were we left off and continue from there!" 

"Oh right!" she sounded a bit more happy now. Giving he parents a hug and wishing them a safe return home, she grabbed hold of Rex and Sam and teleported near the hill in front of Janine's town and set up camp there for the night.

* * *

And now, presenting a sneak preview of my upcoming novel! Done by me, Sandact6! **_THE FOLLOWING IS 100% MINE, YOU SHALL ASK PERMISSION BEFORE COPYING ANYTHING BELOW FROM THIS POINT ON. YOU CANNOT COPY THIS AND SELL IT FOR MONEY, YOU CANNOT SAY YOU MADE IT, YOU CANNOT SAY THE STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS ARE YOURS. IF YOU DO SO, I WILL USE LEGAL ACTION AGAINST YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. COPYRIGHT SANDACT6 2003._** Also, don't ask for any more sneak peeks, cause your only getting this one, enjoy!

Oh yea, if your going to ask questions. A draman (Who is the character called "Uranus") is a half dragon half human type species, Dylan is her friend, and Maria is a Princess captured by the dragon, also, the following sneak peek is rated R.

* * *

"That… That monster…" shuddered Dylan as dust from the fragments of the town, rained upon him and Uranus. How could anyone do such a thing? To wipe out an entire kingdom, all its villagers without any second thought or regret? Did some kind of god send this, "Thing" down as some kind of sick, twisted joke? Someone on the planet must have done something really horrific in order for anyone in that matter to send it. Never had he seen so much power in his life, that thing could eat a Platinum dragon for breakfast! And to think he was doomed to fight it, the love of his life, Princess Maria was being held captive by this creature. He was almost torn in two thinking about plans. Should he rush headlong to find this creature, having his chances being at least 0.01% of just coming out alive, or train to get stronger, then come back to fight him and then letting him have whatever way he wanted with her? He couldn't decide. All he could do was watch as he got on last look of Maria in the dragons hands as he flew of, slowly as he made a shaking fist with his left hand. 

Why? Why did Dylan have to do that do her? Couldn't he appreciate why she wanted to stay back there? Of that she wanted to be with her mother until the very end? She couldn't understand. She had spent all her life with that woman she called her mother, the one closer to her than anyone ever has been in her entire life, gone. Uranus couldn't possibly imagine how she could continue on with her life now that she was gone… It would have been much easier for both her and Dylan if he just left her there, respecting her wishes? As much as she tried to cover up the cons by adding up the pros, she just couldn't see why he had to save her, and if she could ever forgive him…

There was a loud roaring sound in the distance that echoed off the mountains not too far by. Dylan looked around to see who it was, prepared to fight off thieves who might be coming to scour the town for scraps of valuables, to his surprise however, it was reinforcements, coming to back up the already dead town. 

"Over here!" yelled Dylan as he flagged his arms as a bid to get their attention. The captain of the army responded by sending a solider over to investigate. 

The solider ran up to the kids. "What are you doing here!?" he asked them in a sharp town. "It's dangerous for you kids to be around this area! We got reports that it's under attack!" 

"We know!" yelled Uranus, still looking at the ground shedding a now river of tears. 

"Sorry sir… She's a little upset… Her mother just died." Dylan Apologized for his friend's discourtesy. 

The solider looked confused. "What happened? Was the kingdom under attack?" 

Dylan just calmly stepped out of his way, inviting him to look over the cliff to see whatever was left of the once thriving kingdom. 

As he walked up nothing could prepare for the sight he was about to behold. The entire kingdom was gone! Vanished! All that was left was a colossal, smoking crater, still red from the extreme heat of whatever attacked it. "Good lord! What happened!?!?" 

Dylan sighed as he hung his head. "It's a long story sir… But for now, can you please give us a place to stay for the night? My friend and I have just been through hell, literally." 

"Are you sure she can even stand?" The Solider asked. 

Uranus however did not want to be taken, if it had to be, she would restart the entire damn kingdom again or become a hermit! Whatever the case, she seemed set on not parting with the crater. "Leave me alone!" she hissed at them. "I'm staying here, like it or not!" 

Dylan carefully approached Uranus, cautious not to erupt and agitate her feelings anymore that she could go into an outburst, then the army would have some REAL trouble then. "Uranus… Please don't do this…" pleaded Dylan. "There's nothing left for us here… Even you should know that Uranus. Now come on, we can go start fresh in another town; we can live with my mother for a couple or weeks, or she can take us in." 

Uranus sobbed. "But all my memories…" she pointed to the crater again. 

"I know I know." Dylan sighed, "I only have one thing belonging to you…" He reached into his pocket. 

She slowly sat up, wondering what he meant by this. She looked on in utter amazement, as he pulled out her dairy, safe and sound. "My dairy…" said Uranus as she slowly reached for it. 

"Yea, I got it before you woke up, I thought you may want it." He passed it to her. 

She closely held the dairy close to her chest, not wanting to ever let it go. Because of that moment, all of her memories, seemed to be sealed within its hard-cover bindings, it made things a little more bearable for her. "Thank you Dylan…" she cooed in a soft voice. 

"No problem. Now come on, let's go on. Get some rest." Said Dylan as he helped Uranus up on her feet and started to walk towards the army's outpost. 

Uranus couldn't look back now, because this was the point of no return, for both her and Dylan. 

******

"Do you need anything Uranus?" asked Dylan as he lead Uranus to her tent. 

She didn't respond, she just walked over to her sleeping bag and climbed into it. 

As though he was concerned more than any other feeling he had of her, he thought it'll best if he leave her be. "Alright, goodnight Uranus, if you need anything I'm in the tent next to you." 

Uranus crawled into her sleeping bag and started to ponder about the turn of events, why does everything that could go wrong in her life, go wrong? It doesn't make any sense. She wasn't thinking about her luck at school, that was just the least of her worries, it was just the luck she had in her life in general. She couldn't understand, she never did anything to make the gods angry or upset, she was always well behaved, and Platinum dragons and Dramen are supposed to be good luck, not bring terrible misfortunes. Her first streak of bad luck happened when her true parents dropped her off at her foster mother's doorstep. Her mother never elaborated on it much, but she did tell her some of the story however…

******

It was broad daylight, two figures, a man and a woman, both dressed in trench coats where walking around with the woman carrying a basket on her arm. "Ivan, who can we give this too? There are so many people around here…"

Ivan was preoccupied looking around the busy square, looking for somewhere to drop their cargo off too. "If there's a will, there's a way Illanna." He then spotted a bakery sign amongst the swarms of people. "I think I have an idea…" And he started to proceed in the ally next to the bakery. 

She seemed puzzled by this. "How's that so Ivan?" 

He led her to the back of the bakery. "There are good people in this town, but also just as many bad people as well. My friend says that the woman who owns this bakery is a very nice lady, and quite strong. She should be able to raise the child." 

"But are you sure we want this?" sighed Illanna as she passed the basket to her husband. 

He sighed. "It's that or the egg gets destroyed when the daily check comes. Do you want that to happen? For a life to be destroyed before it even begins, or for the being to grow up strong and healthy?" 

"Alright…" she passed over the basket to him. 

He kissed her on the cheek. "You're very brave Illanna…" He laid the basket on the doorstep and knocked on the back door. 

They grabbed each others hands as they leapt up onto the roof of the bakery. 

"I told you." Mrs. Ugiasi came out, for the 20th time that day. "If you want to buy bread you'll have to wa-" She stopped as she noticed no one was there. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked to an empty ally with no response. She looked around the ally and noticed the basket. "Hu, what's this?" she said as she bent to pick up the basket. She had a peer inside and was surprised. "Well then! Let's get you inside shall we?" 

Meanwhile, Illanna and Ivan were on the roof of the bakery, Illanna with her head on Ivan's shoulders, just re-thinking about the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. 

******

She even wondered to that day, what did her parents mean by this? Leaving her to grow up strong and healthy with a person they only heard about? She never understood it, even if she could get crushed by the "checks" they were talking about, couldn't they just hide her until the check was over, then come back to her? She didn't get it, and in all probability never will, her mother never told anything else about that day, not even the customers she had. And that was before she was born, she also had many, many more things happen to her when she was born. Sure at least nothing went wrong when she hatched; she considered that one of the only things that didn't go immoral in her life. But when she was born, people used to pick on her everyday in Kindergarten because she was different from the rest of the class. Imagine being the only kid in your entire school having Sliver-white hair. It wasn't easy she'd tell you. At least she didn't need her mother to tell her it was one of the worst days in her life…

******

"Bye-bye Mommy!" squeaked a cheery Platinum Draman as waved goodbye to her human mother. 

"Bye sweetie! Have a good first day at school!" shouted her mother as her child disappeared into the crowd of kids. 

Uranus was energized for her first day of school, after waiting for so long it was finally here. Even though it would mean leaving her mother for a very long time, that didn't brother her. She would get to meet all sorts of new friends and people, and learn a whole bunch of new things, like magic! She quickly weaved her way through the crowds and found her classroom quickly, wanting the day to begin as soon as possible. Put however, being an infrequent Platinum draman, you could expect the kids to pick on you just because you were a little different than from the rest of the class. 

"Hey oldie!" yelled out a kid to her, he seemed to be with a group of other kids as well, perhaps a popular kid in the school. 

Uranus turned around and shyly answered, "I'm not old." 

"Oh really?" he questioned. "Then what's up with the gray hair on your head! Only old people have that!" 

"It's not gray!" she yelled back to him. "Its Sliver color…"

The kid just snickered at this comment. "Right… Guys? What do you think?" 

In perfect unison, they all said, "Gray" while giving thumbs down in disapproval. 

"See? All my friends agree that you have gray hair. So, which means you're an old geezer!" 

"I am not an old geezer!" Yelled Uranus to them, she was starting to get annoyed by them. In fact, she even managed to get some unwanted attention from one of the teachers. 

"Excuse me! Is there something wrong little Missy?" he asked walking over to inspect the ruckus. 

"Sir, those boys's over there are saying that I'm old because I got gray hair!" Exclaimed Uranus as she pointed over to the boys who picked on her, that were now playing with blocks. 

The teacher looked over to them; he let out a faint sigh and bent down to look Uranus in the eyes better. "Listen sweetie, they're doing nothing wrong. They are over there, minding there own business. They are not teasing or hurting anybody. If I didn't know better I think you were trying to get them into trouble for no reason at all." 

She couldn't believe this! She was just taunted and picked on by other kids and SHE was the one going to get in trouble for it! This was nuts, an outrage! "But Sir ! The-"

The teacher silenced her by putting his finger on her mouth. "Now now, no buts, meet me at recess time and we'll discuss this matter more." 

"Yes sir…" she sighed as she sat back down at her desk. 

******

This went on for about six months, all the mockery and insults of her spread around the school like wildfire. That is, until Maria showed up. Many people in the school thought she was a guy until at the end of kindergarten where she was forced to wear a dress, but people still held the same amount of respect for her, because she'd personally beat up anyone that ever dared to make fun of her, and Uranus too. She protected Uranus all the time, until people just stopped picking on her altogether. But there were certain times when she couldn't defend Uranus, like that time in second grade, on the field trip to smelter in another town. 

******

"This field trip is the worst one I've ever had…" complained Maria for the 56th time. 

Uranus replied, "It's the only field trip you've had so far, just wait until we get farther into the smelter where they melt the raw metal they use to make swords and armor!" 

"Too bad they don't finish the bloody jobs themselves." She mumbled under her breath again. 

Uranus and Maria were on their first field trip, while Maria was more Jubilant than anyone else in the class, once she found out the smelter wasn't the place to make weapons, her images were quickly disillusioned. 

"Alright class!" yelled out the teacher at the front of the group. "This is Mr. Gander! He'll be your guide through the smelter, Mr. Gander; may you please tell a little about yourself to the children?" 

"Sure thing!" laughed the bearded man heartily; Mr. Gander was a broad man, quite muscular in all visible aspects of his body. He also had a thick beard and mustache that was so black, it appeared to be blue, and no one could determine if that black was his natural color or not because of the helmet he wore. "As you know, my name is Mr. Gander, but my friends call me, "Lug"; because I tend to carry my loads all by myself. I work down in the cooling department, that's were we cool the liquid hot mental into usable pieces for everyone!" 

A student raised his hand. "Can we see how you do it!?!?" Asked the overeager child near the back of the room, his face lit up with anticipation. 

Mr. Gander laughed again and reassured the young child. "Now now, there will be time for that later, first we have to show you the other places, then we can see the cooling department!" 

A dozen other hands shot straight up into the air, but they went unanswered as the teacher made his voice clear. "Now class, save whatever questions you may have until later! Right now our tour is going to begin. Be sure to pick up some helmets on your way into the work area!" 

All the kids were taught on the way over to the smelter to always keep your safety helmet on, if not you'll have to stay behind and wait for the other kids, a harsh sentence to undergo indeed. Naturally, all of them happily obliged to this, considering none wanted to stay behind, only to hear the stories of their friends when they got back. 

The tour began when the teacher flagged his students, "Alright now, the tour's starting. Everyone please maintain single file and don't stray off!" 

"Lug" as he liked to be called, was leading the group of hyperactive second graders to their first area, the holding area for the metallic ore being stored. As Lug stopped, the children leaned over the guardrail on the catwalk, admiring the view of the men below, hard at work with their current tasks. 

Most workers were shoveling ore into wagons, then humans, Koloto's or horses pulled the orange-brownish lumps of into the next section. 

Lug started to explain what this section was about. Few of the kids were listening to him. The majority of them were learning over the rail in awe of the cooperation of the workers down below. 

"Hey Uranus, why are you so interested in them?" asked Maria. Uranus was so far over the rail it looked like she was going to fall off. "You could easily carry any of the loads those workers are carrying down there effortlessly." 

Uranus rocked back and forth on the rail as she continued to watch. "I know, but it amazes me that normal men like this could even carry such loads. I never thought it was possible before. And the teamwork they are showing is really something!" 

Maria snorted at this, "So? The chefs at my castle work in the same way." 

Alas their conversation had come to an abrupt halt when the teacher had to inform the students that the time for visiting this part of the plant was over. "Alright children, settle down! Lug here is going to take us to the next part of the tour. And where will that be Lug?" 

Lug gave another hearty chuckle, "To the place where the ore is melted of course!" 

Just as fast as they got attached to the people below, they left equally as fast. All ready in single file, their eager faces not wanting to miss how they melted the metal, which most of them thought was impossible. 

Lug then lead the extremely quick route to the smelting room, the room was much different from the last however. The room was filled with oversized tubs filled with a very hot red liquid as they were poured into molds and seemingly endless amounts of water turned into steam as soon as it hit the red liquid, creating huge billows of steam clouds that ventilated outside where the square holes in the roof. And amongst all of this, the most incredible site to behold, even to Maria was surprised when she saw a red Dragon was using it's flames to melt the chucks of ore that were put into the buckets, and then were taken to do other things with it. 

All the children were awestruck, they all ran over to the guardrail in turn disobeying their teacher, and started to gaze at the sites. 

The teacher was about to tell them to come back, but Lug simply put his arm out in front of him and implied, "They're only kids, leave them be." 

As the kids were gasping and gazing upon the worksite below, the dragon was doing its task, using its superheated breath to melt the chuck of metallic ore into glowing red piles of molten slag. Until the group of schoolchildren that were peering over the worksite caught his attention. He noticed amongst the children, he caught a little girl, with white hair and Platinum wings. At that moment, a deep uncontrolled fire built inside of him and exploded into an unruly rage. 

He went berserk, with a deafening roar that could split the heavens into two, he broke the shackles that enslaved him then flicked his tail at the next shipment of ore that was coming and sent the men carrying the shipment flying across the room. 

The children were horrified and started to back away from the guardrail, their parents always told them that, "If you are bad, the dragons will come and eat you!" They wondered what they ever did to deserve this. 

"Mr. Gander is some part of the tour!?!?" Demanded the teacher

Mr. Gander was as shocked as the rest of the people were. "If so they never told me about it!" He screamed while still gazing at the outburst of the dragon. 

Many of the workers ran in terror down on the ground, but some tried to rebel against the beast by throwing the lumps of ore at it, in doing so just making it more crazy in rage, then staring down the dragons mouth of flame. In an instant they were engulfed in flames, they ran around like mindless fools flagging their arms in an attempt to get rid of the flames that covered their bodies, they died a few seconds later, charcoaled to a crisp. 

The beast continued its rampage, but stopped when he heard many footprints from behind him, and he turned around quickly to investigate, his tail damaging even more equipment in the process. "Get out! Run as far away as possible from this place!" screamed their teacher at them. 

The dragon noticed the kids were quickly escaping, especially the one with Platinum wings near the back. He ran over to the catwalk, and with one crushing vertical blow from his fist, the whole catwalk for the smelter part of the factory was spilt in half. 

Uranus tried to get through the crowd as fast as she could except she didn't make it, she fell to the same level as the dragon, and there she made eye contact with him. His dark, black eyes seemed to cleave right through her flesh, bones, blood, and fear. 

"LET ME AT HIM!" screamed Maria, struggling against Lug's grasp. "PUT ME DOWN!" 

"Princess Maria! Settle down! There's no way you can beat that thing, none of us can!" shouted the teacher. 

The dragon continued his slow march forward, Uranus trying her best to back up against the wall, she was afraid to move anywhere else as she was paralyzed with fear. The only hope for her now was a miracle to happen. 

The dragon breathed in deep for his next blast of fire. This was it, Uranus was going to die so young…

The dragon opened his mouth and expelled his fiery breath. But however, just as it was about to hit her, something that moved with the lighting as it seemed, to drop in front of Uranus, pick her up and just as fast jump out of the way, all in one fluid motion. 

Then dragon was rather upset by this, he looked around the room, trying to find who the one who interfered with his business was. He prowled around the room, looking for his main victim. He didn't care if he lived or died; just as long one those damned things went to hell. 

Then a voice spoke out from behind him, "Why don't you pick on someone that can actually defend themselves?" 

Everyone who was watching from the catwalk froze. They say a knight, in white armor tipped with pieces of gold, also wearing a cape, with one side red and the other pure white. He wore a helmet where only the top and sides of his head were protected, the face area with no protection. Along with silver handled sword, with four colored jewels consisting of red, blue, green and yellow. 

"It… It can't be!" gasped Lug

"Oh yes it is!" squealed Maria. "It's Devon, the legendary Dragon slayer!" 

The dragon couldn't care less for whatever or whoever he is, he's going to die for interrupting his task at hand! He rushed headlong to the boiler he stood atop and using both fists, tried to crush the feeble man. 

Devon was quick to dodge however; he jumped out of the way to the side and using the tub of molten metal he took note of earlier, he slashed his sword through the air, creating a blade of wind that ripped right though the rope that held it up, and landed right on the dragon's head. 

The dragon screeched in pain, for having his neck broken and was still alive after it. He noticed the Dragon Slayer slowly walk up to him, and taking the sword and placing into stabbing position he held with both hands, he plunged his sword directly into the dragon's head, as he did, the sword's blade started to make quick purple rings that traveled from the dragon's head to the jewel's in the sword, where they seemed to have stopped there. And after only 5 seconds of this, it stopped and he removed his sword and put it back into its sheath. 

Everyone in the room was shocked at what happened, people have heard of Devon in stories that the public could barely utter about, but in actual live combat he seemed much better than the stories could ever tell, even if the battle did only last 8 seconds. 

People watched him as he walked behind a boiler not far from the one that got smashed, he walked over to Uranus, how had her wings covering her entire front body. He kneeled down next to her and asked, "Are you alright?" 

She slowly lowered her wings a bit and the hands that were covering her face plus gave a weak nod. 

He took off his helmet, allowing his long red hair to spill out the sides of it. "Good. Listen to be carefully, the reason he attacked you is because almost all the dragons hate Platinum dragons and dramen. They have been trying to keep them for years but with no luck, so they'll attack usually without notice. Do you understand?" 

She lied as she gave a weak nod, she didn't know what a "Platinum" was at the time anyways. 

"Good." He said as he stood back up, "You take care of yourself now." And with that, he put his helmet back on, followed by three quick leaps from the floor, to the boiler and from the tub to the window, and he was gone. 

******

Maria felt so bad after that incident, she stayed cooped up in her bedroom for days, allowing no one to enter besides for food. When she finally allowed her best friend Uranus in, she told her that she felt sorry for not being there for her, she was sorry for failing her. Even though Uranus did to her best and try to persuade her and always came back with the same answer, until Uranus got sick of it and told her to keep a promise, a promise that they'll never think or speak of the "incident" for as long as it was need to be and she agreed to it. Almost immediately after the promise, she was her old self again. Although she did try for two weeks straight to get out of the castle and back into the school again. 

But those words that Drakken spoke one that day… "All the dragons hate Platinum dragons and dramen" rang through her head like joust contestants colliding together. Would she really have to live her life running and hiding in exile just because of what she was? It was the dragon's fault, not hers; she never killed a living thing in her entire life. Was her species hand so stained with blood that others didn't even give a second thought to killing her? Everyone is supposed to be given a second chance in life, or so it is said. Uranus however did come pretty close to actually killing some people, but they were always by accident, she never wanted, or intended too harm another living soul before. Like that time back in potion class in Chemistry class about a year ago, she nearly blew up the entire laboratory and really hurt some other people; she was suspended for a week and was never allowed in Chemistry class again. 

"All I live for is to bring pain and suffering to others…" she thought in her head, "I've done nothing expect bringing grief to others…" She sat up and started to think, what if she could enjoy the rest of her life with Dylan? She was sure that he wouldn't mind after Maria was killed in the explosion…

******

Dylan sighed as he watched the candle on the block of wood next to his cot flicker as the wind swept by, in the background he could hear the soldiers packing up some equipment before they moved out in the morning for the investigation team arrived. "They'll never believe what they'll see…" he muttered as thoughts continued to purge at this mind and heart. His father always taught him that, "A person's sacrifice is never in vain, so don't let feelings get in the way of your task at hand." That was the problem though, he never did like not being able to admit his feelings, even in the middle of battle he wasn't allowed to admit his feelings of rage or despair, and he was forced to hold back. He always thought that somehow, you can use your feelings to increase your focus in battle and in theory, become much more powerful. Thought most evidence pointed away from it, hence he did try it once and failed horribly. "There must be a way!" he yelled in frustration as he pounded his fists against his knees. Just then, he heard someone outside of his tent. "Hello?" he asked looking towards the opening. 

It was Uranus she calmly walked right in without even as much as asking, she was wearing a long purple robe. 

"Oh. It's you Uranus. What's the matter?" asked Dylan. 

She didn't respond verbally, only by taking off her rope around her robe and showing her naked body for the first time to anyone else besides her mother. 

Dylan knew what she wanted. "No Uranus I'm sorry. I cannot do that…" he turned his head away from her. 

She didn't respond again, she just simply walked over to Dylan and tried to grab his hands, but he jerked them away as she tried. 

"No I'm sorry Uranus! I'm going to go through with this!" he yelled, almost screaming at her. She jumped a little and then he heard little sobs coming from her. 

"So that's the case…" she sobbed lightly. "I'm a curse… A walking curse…"

Dylan turned around and asked, "What makes you think that?" 

He could see that her head was hung, while tears dropped on the cot. "I only bring gloom and misfortune to all that are close to me… My family, belongings, and most of my friends are gone… All because of me…"

"Now that's not true!" he lifted up her chin with his index finger. "No one could have foreseen that attack on the kingdom! And even if they did they would have never believed it or be able to prepare for it! The outcome would have been the same either way, so don't blame it all on yourself…"

She smacked his hand away and yelled at him at frustration. "You don't understand do you!? All my life everyone I've been around has either been but through great pain physically or emotionally… It's like everyone I will ever meet is destined to die!" She was breathing heavily, not having taken a single breath during the outburst. "If I were you I would run away from me as fast as I can…"

"That's the thing…" said Dylan. "I won't." 

"Then you must have a death wish…" sniffled Uranus. 

"Uranus… That's not just true… Maria is alive and well. I know it." 

"How could you say that after we saw the entire kingdom being blown to bits before our very eyes!?!?" she screamed. 

Dylan took a deep lungful of air and recollected what happened, thought he wanted to forget it more than anything. "It happened shortly after I knocked you out. After we got in the escape bubble I saw the dragon was carrying Maria, and I vowed to get her back." 

Uranus stared in shock, would the dragon actually do something like that? Or was he telling a lie to make her feel better? 

Needing more proof to back up his argument, he remembered the promise they made the day before about each other. "Do you remember our promise Uranus?" 

She was deeply interested in Dylan's conversation now, staring at his face with no more fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"We promised that no matter what happens to us, that we'll always be together, even if we get split up and have to search the entire planet for each other, we'll be friends to the end, no matter what…"

As she dug through her thoughts, she remembered that she did make a promise similar to that one, and that she was going to keep it no matter what the cost. Unable to think of any words at the time to thank Dylan, she hugged his chest and started to cry again. 

Dylan was caught off guard, but quickly adapted. He patted her back next to her wings and slowly started to rock her like a baby. "Poor girl… She's been through a lot…" 

He continued this up for some time, until Uranus asked, "Can I stay with you tonight?" 

"Go get some clothes then." He smiled weakly at her. 

******

The dragon was flying calmly about the lands, scouring the mountains for a suitable place to stay. 

"PUT ME DOWN YOU… YOU MONSTER!!!" Demanded Maria as a trail of tears was being blown into the wind behind. 

"I'd rather not." Calmly replied the dragon as if he still didn't care. "I've got plans for you, big plans, and I'm going to go back on them now." Just then, he spotted an active volcano that had a cave near its base. "Ah. That would make the perfect lair." 

Maria wondered in her head if the dragon had a death wish or not. "ARE YOU MAD!?!? That's the main home of the Fire dragons! Even the super fire Dragon is in there!" 

"Oh good." He said landing and walking into the cave. "That will give me a chance to show him who the more supreme being is." He set down Maria on a high ledge not far in the cave. "You stay here; I doubt you'll want to jump from this height." 

Maria continued to watch the dragon march right into the Fire dragon's den. Was he mad? Thinking he could take on an entire legion of Fire dragons and actually expect to win better yet come out alive? She thought the beast was truly mad. 

He marched on into the dragon's lair, without any fear of what horrors that might lurk ahead. He saw two dragons near the front entrance of the cave, and without any warning they blasted him with streams of fire. 

"Hmph! If they cannot do any better than this they better give up now!" He ran right through their flames as if they didn't even exist, and slashed them across their stomach, causing them to fall to the floor in defeat easily. Then running into the main lair he tackled another Fire Dragon right into a pillar of rock connected to the ceiling, as he landed he did a roll back onto his feet, while the Fire Dragon behind him was killed when bits of the ceiling fell on top of him, ending his life. Now he stirred up the nest. About 70 or more Fire dragons emerged from various locations, and started to swarm around him a circle. 

"Damnit! I never knew there were this many!" he thought, "I just better kill their master and let the rest run away." He extended his wings and took off, slicing two more Fire dragons in half while zipping past them. He flew through their catacombs at lighting speed, killing the foolish few who tried to slow him down. It was a long five minutes, but he found his way to the master dragon's lair. A three headed dragon was watching from the corner, while two other Fire dragons, a bit bigger than the rest seemed to be guarding him. 

"So… You're the one who killed some of our family." One of the heads growled. Their master dragon looked just like a normal Fire dragon, expect with the addition of two extra heads, bigger muscles, body and wings along with a more fearsome look. "Guards, kill him!" 

The two guards ran towards the dragon, claws and teeth bared, ready to revenge the deaths of their fallen comrades. 

The black dragon just smirked, as he took at deep breath, gathering the energy from his green veins, and blasted them with a blue flame. 

Although Fire dragons are supposed to be immune to volcano like temperatures, the blue flame instantly caught them on fire and started to burn them away faster than the master dragon even thought was possible. And within seconds, his guards were down on the ground, the blue flame eating the rest of their bodies away. "If I were you I would give up now, I may actually spare your life." 

"Arrogant INSECT!" all three heads screamed with fury as the master dragon leapt from his current spot, and dove down on the dragon in hopes of slicing him in half. 

However, the intruder could easily see this coming a mile away; he dove out of the way, just in time to miss the blow to the ground the master made, shattering the ground to pieces below him. But as the dragon managed to dodge it, the master used his tail to hit him hard all the way across the room, where he impacted the wall making a hole in it. He quickly shook off the hit. "He's got three heads! Two can attack while one watches!" 

The master wasted no time at this opportunity, all three of his heads took a deep breath and blew their streams of fire together to make one, huge super-heated blast of flames. 

The dragon was barely able to dodge his attack, he flew into the air and looked at the empty space his attack hit, when it stopped, the rock behind was actually melting! "His powers rival to even mine with those heads! I've got to take them off!" With that, he made a dive towards him, doing a kamikaze plunge to one of his heads. Though the master did manage to avoid getting all of heads cut off, his head of the left side of his body was severed. And the dragon made a painful collision with the ground. 

The master shrieked in pain, he lost one of heads so his power was greatly reduced. He was growing tired of this game, so he stood up and faced the intruder, gasping for air. "If you… Think you're so powerful… STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" The master using his two heads gathered a lot of air coming into them, some specks of energy also going down with it. 

"If it's a breath battle your after, than give up now." Said the dragon as the green veins on the side of his neck started to pump energy to his mouth. He opened it to show a ball of green energy forming in his mouth, getting bigger and bigger with each passing moment. Then he blasted a green beam of energy right towards the master. 

The master followed up shortly, the two streams of flame combining to create two monumental flame streams that was bigger than the master himself, all 35 feet of him. 

The beams seemed to have collided in midair, but it was much different, the pure rare power of the intruder's beam overpowered the masters flame wall. It split the giant flame wall into parts of flame that went everywhere, and collided with the masters two remaining heads, vaporizing their atoms in mere seconds. 

The dragon chuckled as he walked up to the remains of the master. "Who's the insect now?" he joked. He raised his foot up high and stomped hard on the master's chest, flattening his heart to be mistaken for a pebble. As he took his foot out of him, he noticed the Fire dragons starting to back away from him; this would be a good time to get some revenge. 

He chased them as they all ran out of the caverns, shooting his blue flame at them whenever he got the chance. Adults, children, he didn't care, it was his den now and he's running the evictions. He chased them to the entrance of the lair, shooting his blue flame long after they were out of his range. As he turned his head to see Maria, huddled up on the platform, shaking from fear of how powerful the dragon really was. "See? I am not mad; I just know the limitations of my own power." He grabbed Maria in his hand and started to explore the lair further. 

Maria didn't bother to struggle anymore because she knew it would have been useless. "For once in my life, I wouldn't mind being saved by a heroic knight and be carried into the sunset…" She murmured. 

******

Dylan and Uranus arrived into town the next day. It was like their kingdom, only much smaller and less populated. They have just gotten off the military convey, 

exploring the town. Dylan was looking around at the various shops and deciding to spend the small amount of credits that the military gave them. "Hey Uranus, we've got to stay close, we might get lo-" he turned around only to find that Uranus was not there. "Oh crap… URANUS!" He ran off looking for her. 

It didn't take long, he found he staring into the window of an armor shop, lost among the various items the shop had. 

"What's you looking at Uranus?" he said as he looked at the same item as her. It was a purple female combat suit. It had an armored bra strap that was worn on the outside, and the stomach area was partially transparent, it being coated with a light purple see through material, it also had a small belt strap starting at the sides where normal belts do, going under the groin area, continuing around the sides of the legs and back to two small clips Dylan guessed they are. 

"Woah, Fancy suit." Dylan complimented as he bent down to read the tag next to the stand. "Let's see… The XLR-3400 female combat suit, imported from Keltaric city. It's made out of the finest chemicals and materials. While wearing, the user's body is nearly invulnerable from punctures from any kind of know weapon. It is also super light and boasts small spell amplification. Cost is… 48,000 CREDITS!!!" Dylan jumped back at this gigantic cost. "Uranus, there is no way we can afford this! It's just best we go on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the store. He continued to drag her, she not even as much as resisting, she just allowed him to pull her. 

She kept this up until she noticed a sign, then without any warning, she dragged Dylan towards the sign, despite him trying to pull back. She calmly read it to herself; it appears a local tournament was being held in the city. Grand prize 50,000 credits. "With that suit in my possession and my natural powers as a Platinum draman, I'll be near unstoppable! Only fools would try to stop me…" And with that, she slowly walked towards were the tournament was being held, and she didn't seem to mind that see was dragging Dylan along for the ride. 

* * *

And so ends one of the longest chapters I've ever written… Please review! Thankies! :P 


	6. Not exactly your normal Angel

_**Adventures of Janine Ugiasi**_

_**Part 5**_

_**By: Sandact6**_

Aaahhh… Why am I doing this again? Could it possibly be because Soul Silver came out recently? Sure, let's go with that. I'll see how long I can continue to do this series before some shiny object catches my attention and I run off again

Some edits of the previous chapters are also going to be soon, mainly because of how goddamn stupid it is and myself can't believing I wrote some of that crap. As usual, I don't own Pokemon and god help you if you claim that you do.

******

The high ranking Team Rocket members once again gather around a large conference table. The lighting is poor everywhere except on the desk for the papers.

"It appears Ms. Ugiasi will be not beaten with brute force alone." The head Rocket Member announces. Footage from the pokemon center shortly before it was blown to bits appear on the screen, various numbers and formulas appearing whenever Janine uses psychic energy. "She has learned rather quickly to use her telekinetic energy. According to the data we collected, she is only a little weaker than most of our Zanomorphs in both raw physical might and telekinetic power."

"According to the data, Janine lacks protective abilities." A woman in a labcoat says out out.

"And that is what we will capitalize on." The Rocket head replied as he pressed a button on his computer.

The display changed and was split into two screens. The first screen showed a blond haired woman that appeared to be roughly Janine's age. She has red eyes, white skin, and a figure of a developing woman. The picture on the left showed a cross behind a human and a Ninetails. Unlike most zanomorphs who appeared hideous thus far, this one actually seemed rather graceful and serene in comparison.

"This is Angelica. Her specialty is... indirect combat of sorts." The man at the front says. "Her main task is to simply take out Ugiasi by any means necessary."

"And if she gets involved with direct combat?" A man points a pen to the chairman.

"She can at least hold herself off long enough to run away. She's one of our foremost stealth experts." The chairman leans back in his oversized chair and plays with a pen in his fingers. "It may take a while for her to get results, but I have the utmost confidence that we'll have our target by the end of the week…"

******

"AH HA HA HA!" Angelica laughs as she goes over the clothing she has been assigned for this mission. "Today's the time I finally get to blow this hellhole!"

"I knew you'd be chosen someday Angelica!" A male teenager in a hospital gown says as he watches Angelica go through the clothes. "But just be careful! I heard that Ugiasi took out Dimitri and that guy was a freak!"

"Pfft. Ugiasi." Angelica snorts as she leans close to her friends ear. "I'm not bothering with her. I'm leaving and never coming back."

The teenager quickly recoils back from Angelica. "WHAT!? ANGELICA YOU CANMUHMWAMUH."

The teenager is cut off by Angelica covering her damn mouth. "Keep your voice down you damn idiot! And yes, I don't care about Ugiasi or this place. I might check her out to see if the stories are true, but otherwise I'm doing whatever I want." Angelica slowly uncovers the teenagers mouth.

"B-but we're freaks!" the teenager replies in a timid tone.

"That's the least of my concerns. I can look human, that's good enough." Angelica says as she begins to put the rest of the clothing away into her suitcase.

"But eventually you're going to run out of those and die!" the teenager says pointing at a pill bottle Angelica is reaching for. It's the medication that limits the metabolism for periods of inactivity. Without it Zanomorphs wither and die exceedingly quickly.

Angelica picks up the bottle filled with gel-capsules for a few seconds. "I'll manage." Angelica says throwing the pills into her suitcase.

"Angelica!" the teenager whimpers.

Angelica zips up her suitcase and walks over to the teenager, gently stroking the side of her face. "Ephes… Listen. I've been suspecting for a long time that these people here don't have our best interests at heart. I've come completely to terms with what they've turned us into. I do not want to die belonging to someone else, and if I have to die then I shall do it as a free woman. You understand?"

"B-But what i-if they s-send people to f-find you!?" Ephes studders.

"Tch. They won't find me. Listen Ephes, I'll be fine. And when it's your time, don't follow these assholes orders, just come looking for me. I'll be perfectly fine and have everything set up." Angelica reassures him.

"Promise?" Ephes asks.

"Promise." Angelica says as she gives Ephes a hug like you would to a family member.

"Anywho! I'm off!" Angelica pumps her fist in the air as she grabs her suitcase.

"Good luck Angelica! Stay safe!" Ephes says as she leaves the room.

"Later!" she says as she leaves the room."

******

"We're lost." Sam blunt states as the group travels along.

"For the last time, no we're not!" Rex says. "I've been through this area so many times that I know it just as well as my own room! We're just taking the scenic route."

"You see that engraving on the tree over there?" Sam says pointing to a "AR+SH" heart on a tree nearby.

"SH? That the Healman kid at my school god lucky?" Rex asks.

"No, it means IT'S THE FOURTH TIME I'VE ACTUALLY SEEN IT. ON THE SAME TREE, THE ONE WITH THAT SPECKLED ROCK NEXT TO IT!" Sam yells.

"…Was it supposed to be a left?" Rex asks himself.

"Janine can't you just transform and fly up to see what path to take?!" Sam yells at Janine.

"Last time I did that it resulted in horror film rejects chasing us." Janine says as she continues to munch on a baggie of pokemon food.

"Then just teleport us there! We've been going in circles for DAYS!" Sam pleads.

"Nonsense! Surviving harsh trails like this can only make one stronger!" Janine states in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'll teleport us when we have no food left."

"BUT WE BARELY HAVE ANY FOOD LEFT!" Sam nearly screams.

Janine simply tilts the bag in Sam's direction while nibbling on a piece.

"…No. Just no." Sam says.

Rex pipes in after thinking for a while. "OK, I may admit we're a teeny, tiny-"

"Extremely." Sam adds in.

"Bit lost." Rex continues. "But I absolutely, positively, know the route now. It's just a matter o-"

"HWAA!" an extremely loud voice can be hear gasping in surprise.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"Someone in trouble! Come on!" Janine says as she puts her food baggie into her pocket and quickly dashes to catch up.

******

"I told you that I have nothing worth stealing!" Angelica says backing into a tree, her current clothing being a white t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Oh? That so?" A bald man with a knife pointed at Angelica asks. "Then I'll just take this suitcase then since there's nothing in it worth stealing!" The man quickly reaches down and grabs Angelica's suitcase.

Angelica quickly moves in to intercept. In a heartbeat she's already over to the man and has the arm holding the suitcase grabbed.

"Leggo you bitch!" the man says stabbing the knife at her; the knife grazes the side of her arm, cutting a small gash in it.

"Ugh!" Angelica is caught off guard by the man's reaction speed and quickly steps back holding her wound. This man has a rather impressive reaction speed.

"Yea… There ya go." The man says slowly picking up the suitcase while keeping his eyes and the knife pointed at Angelica. "Don't be stupid, it ain't worth your life."

Angelica removes the hand from her wound and looks at it, showing the blood from her hand. "I'm not in a good mood now. Prepare to be reduced to ash." Angelica closes her hand, small sparks of electricity arcing around her body.

"What's going on up here!?" Rex can be heard yelling a little further down the trail.

"Gh!" the biker sorts as he puts down the suitcase and starts to run away.

"You alright!?" Janine asks as she runs up to Angelica.

"Yea, nothing's stolen. I'll be fi-" Angelica freezes as she sees Janine in front of her.

("Is this… dumb luck? No… No this is probably fate messing with me.") Angelica thinks to herself.

"Is there something on my face?" Janine asks feeling around her mouth or cheek area for any leftover food bits.

("I guess I'll play along with fate for now.") Angelica quickly regains her composure. "Oh I'm sorry! You just remind me of someone I used to know! Thanks for the hand back there."

"You don't have any pokemon with you or anything?" Rex asks skeptically. "Aside from the random muggers you could also get attacked by the wild pokemon in the area."

"Ah I'm not worried about that! I may not look like it but I can take care of myself rather easily!" Angelica boasts. "Not that I'm not thankful for your help that is."

Janine somehow doesn't buy the explanation. "If you say so… Anywho, I'm Janine Ugiasi. What's your name?"

"Angelica Weathers." Angelica says smiling as she offers a hand to Janine, who returns the same shake and smile in turn.

"Sam Yumigo, or you might know me better as the most Badass Frickin' trainer in this entire forest!" Sam boasts.

"Oh a real expert? I'm impressed!" Angelica forces herself to sound impressed, knowing from the threat assessment records that Sam really didn't even register as a threat.

Sam then turns over to Rex, who is currently studying her body with a serious face.

("Damn he's sharp.") Angelica thinks. Out of all the people in the current group, Rex ranked a close second behind Janine in terms of danger. "You like what you see?" Angelica smirks, doing a little a pose for Rex.

"Rex!" Janine warns him in a scolding tone.

"Buh?" Rex looks at Janine before putting his hands up in defense. "It's not what you think I swear!"

"So what are you doing out here?" Sam asks while Janine and Rex argue in the background.

"Me? Oh I'm just on my way to Stevenville an-"

"Do you know the way?" Sam cuts her off in midsentence.

"Extremely. I used to walk along this trail with my uncle when I was younger. But in case I get lost I also have some emergency food supplies in by suitcase." Angelica replies.

Sam grabs Angelica's hands and squeezes them tightly. "I love you." She mutters as she holds Sam's hands.

"My this is certainly sudden!" Angelica gasps. "I accept, but I have a rule! No first base until the first date!" Angelica then reaches around and hugs Sam, rubbing her cheek against Sam's.

"Hey, wa? WHAT!?" Sam says trying to pry Angelica off of her.

"Daw! They look so cute!" Janine says as she begins to laugh at the situation, Rex also joining in on the laughter.

"Yea yea fine whatever!" Sam says shaking off Angelica. "Let's just head on to the next town before we starve to death in this bloody forest!"

"Wait! Come back my love!" Angelica says picking up her suitcase and starts to gracefully prance towards Sam.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sam says beginning to sprint away from Angelica, Rex and Janine can only laugh at this.

******

It is now nearing sundown, the group is now setting up tents off the side of the road.

"Are you setting up our tent?" Angelica asks Sam sweetly.

"…It is MY tent." Sam says grating her teeth. "And wheren't you all, 'only first base on the first date' earlier!?"

"We had our date. It was frolicking through the forest together while flowers bloomed around us…" Angelica says in a dreamy tone.

"IT WAS A GLOOM AND ODDISH FIELD!" Sam quickly corrects her. "I'M ALLERGIC TO THAT!"

"Close enough." Angelica shrugs.

"Hey Rex, can you go get some firewood?" Janine asks him as she finishes putting up the tent.

Rex stands up and dusts himself off. "No problem. Angelica, do you mind helping me?"

"Between the choice of a hot meal or letting my sore feet relax…" Angelica thinks for a few moments before standing up. "Hot meal it is."

"Don't take too long." Janine says while keeping busy with tent.

******

"Alright! Let's get some logs before it gets dark!" Angelica pumps her fist into the air energetically.

"But first we're going to have a little chat." Rex says pulling out a pistol from his jacket and pulls back the hammer so Angelica can hear the click.

"Woah woah woah! Look if Sam was your girlfriend I swear I was joking back there!" Angelica says raising her hands.

"Cut the crap. You regenerated from that cut on your arm in only a few seconds. I can only think of one thing capable of that." Rex says.

"I figured you'd be the one to find out." Angelica states bluntly. She makes a small jolt of electricity run down her body to show.

"This pistol is loaded with a dart that's designed to put down a raging Lugia." Rex states to Angelica. "I don't care how your regeneration capabilities are, but you won't be getting up from one of these for a long time."

"Look I don't want a fight." Angelica calmly replies.

"Then what are you here for? To spy on us?" Rex asks.

"I was originally tasked to knock you all out then use an Ultra ball on Janine." Angelica coldly states. "You can find both the tranquilizer and Ultra ball in my suitcase. But I wasn't going to resort to that in the first place."

"Then what? Hostage?"

"No, I just wanted to run away."

"Lair."

"No, it's the truth. Not every Zanomorph are cursing Rocket for what they've done to them. I'm actually perfectly happy with myself."

"Zanomorph? Rocket?"

"Zanomorphs are what we call those half-pokemon half-human hybrids that are funded by Rocket Enterprises."

"Rocket Enterprises? Why would a big business be behind this?"

"You think they tell us that? Look. All I know is that five years ago I had terminal cancer. My parents signed themselves over to them, claimed I died, and then rebuilt my body from a cellular level. It hurt like hell. I don't know if a process of me returning back to a human exists, but I'm sure as hell not going through that again. As I said, I'm happy as I am right now."

"If you're that unhappy why don't you stage a revolt? Dimriti and Zaba were incredibly strong, if you're all anywhere near his power then it should be simple to stage an escape."

"Trust me, it ain't that simple. The main base it tighter than Fort Knox with nearly five floors of turrets with APFDSR ammo and reinforced blast doors a foot thick at the very least. But that's small time compared to our biological problem. Our regeneration abilities come at a cost. Without special medication to limit our regeneration, our metabolism goes out of control and we starve to death in mere hours. We're given just enough medicine for field operations, but we constantly have to keep in touch with agents in order to keep supplied."

"Does that mean you'll be keeping in contact with them?"

"No. They considered my objective would take an extended period of time. So I have enough medication to last me about a month."

"Then why did you run into us?"

"Pure luck. I was on my way to some other pharmaceutical company. I was going to strike a deal and pray they could reverse engineer my medication before I ran out."

Rex remains silent for a few moments, digesting the information that Angelica has been feeding him. It sounds like something out of a conspiracy theorists nut blog, but it does shed light on these half-pokemon freaks.

"How can I trust you?" Rex asks.

"In the moment you hesitated back there I could've transformed, disarmed you, and then have your arm broken in three different places. But I didn't. I told you I don't want to fight. You'll just have to take my word on that it's the honest to god truth." Angelica states.

Rex sighs as he turns on the safety for the weapon. "Fine, I'll trust you for now."

"Well thank god that's over!" Angelica says letting her arms down. "But look, do you mind keeping this little secret between you and mean for now?"

"What for?" Rex asks, hand still on the gun.

"Trust me when I say I'm very scared of your little Lugia friend back at camp. I don't want to have a fist in my mouth as a reflex action the very moment I tell her what I just told you." Angelica states.

"Well… She does have anger management issues." Rex says looking down at his weapon. "It's why her Father gave me this."

"Right! And I won't tell her about that little gun you have there with you!" Angelica smiles happily.

"…Deal." Rex says after hesitating for a moment. He knows if Janine found out about this, she'd most likely feel betrayed and wouldn't talk to him for weeks.

******

A few days later, the branch leader of Team Rocket is inside of his office, doing paperwork under a single lamp on his desk.

"Excuse me sir." A man with a black beret salutes upon entering the room.

"I'm busy." The Leader says continuing to sign his paperwork.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's about Agent Angelica." The man replies.

The Leader stops signing his paperwork and looks up at the man. "Continue."

"We… Haven't received any reports from her in nearly 81 hours since she left, we've also completely lost contact with her." The man says, brow sweating.

"Hm. Hm." The Leader says nodding slightly as he puts his cap back on his pen. "Remind me again why you still work for me?"

"I'm… Sorry sir. I'll clean off my desk after my report." The man says saluting before leaving the room.

The Leader reaches over and pressed a button on the intercom on his desk. "Aphis, get me one of the projects who knew Fire-32 and send them to my office. After please find me a security chief who can actually keep track of our agents."

"Certainly sir." The voice on the intercom replies before the Leader goes back to signing his papers.

******

"L-l-look I'm sorry!" Ephes studders as he's being led down the hall at gunpoint and handcuffs by two Rocket thugs still in his hospital gown. "I won't take an extra p-pudding at lunch next ti-time! P-please let-et me g-go!"

The thugs lead Ephes to the directors door, after inputting a code to open the door. As it fwips open the guards poke him inside with their rifles. The Leader is sitting at his desk with his hands folded over the lower part of his face.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! I'LL NEVER STEAL ANOTHER PUDDING RATION SO LONG AS I LIVE!" Ephes says shaking so hard that he's about to wet himself.

"There are more important things to worry about than punishing you for stealing food rations." The Leader says. "I'm here to talk to you about Fire-32."

Ephes stops babbling for a moment. "Angelica? W-what about her?"

"W-what about her?" Ephes studders.

"We've lost all contact with her ever since she left the base. She has skipped two scheduled contact meetup times and is officially MIA." The Leader says.

Ephes face goes wide for fear of the worst case scenario. "Then that Ugiasi gi-"

"No. We do not thing they have fought. None of our satellites have picked up massive psionic activity or fire from the Pippy Forest, her last confirmed location." The Leader says. "I heard from various other projects that both you and Angelica got along quite well."

Ephes sighs in relief but barely has time before the Leader puts more pressure on him. "Well… We-"

"I'll cut to the chase. What did she say her plan was?" The Leader asks.

Ephes begins to mutter in a barely audible tone. "S-she said th-"

"Speak up." The Leader bluntly states.

"S-She said that she was running away from this place!" Ephes quickly spills his guts.

"Did she tell you her reasoning for this?" The Leader asks.

Ephes just simply stares down at the floor. The Leader nods motions his head to one of the guards. The guard to the right of Ephes slams his rifle but into Ephes's stomach. Ephes gags and collapses to one knee.

"I think I can tell you. She plans to sign herself to some pharmaceutical company. Am I correct?" The Leader asks.

Ephes can do nothing but remain on the floor, vision going blurry due to tears.

"Take him away." The Leader says to the guards before activating his intercom. "Aphis, tell Strike Team Gamma that they have a new assignment."

"NO! THEY'LL KILL HER!" Ephes says lifting his head, tears still in his eyes.

"Not my concern." The Leader says grabbing a small pile of paperwork on his desk.

The guards reach down and grab the struggling Ephes by the arms. "LET ME GO! I KNOW ALL OF ANGELICA'S TACTICS! SHE TOLD ME THEM EVERY NIGHT BEFORE LIGHTS OUT! I CAN FIND HER!" The guards have enough of his struggling and hit him in the stomach with the rifle butt again.

Upon hearing this the Leader raises his hand at the guard. "Wait. Let him speak."

"Guh-guh! I said I can find her!" Ephes says. "Every night before lights out we always talked about our day, and she told me all the tricks she used to hide! I know them off by heart! You don't need to send Gamma in to kill her! I can bring her back alive!"

The Leader sits back in his chair; the silence in the room seems to go on for hours while he thinks.

"Fine. Your objective will be to locate Fire-32 and incapacitate her for extraction. Under no circumstances are you to engage Ugiasi or Rexel as you do not stand a chance against either of them. Is that clear?" The Leader asks.

"Y-Yes sir!" Ephes says ecstatically.

"You'll leave immediately. Contact the base every 12 hours. If you are 10 minutes then Gamma will be dispatched." The Leader turns to the guards. "Bring him down to be equipped."

The guards nod as they bring Ephes to his feet and escort him out of the room.

("I'm sorry Angelica… But this is for your own good…") Ephes thinks to himself as he is escorted.

******

"OH THANK GOD!" Sam falls to her knees as she stares at the clearing in front of her. "WE'RE FINALLY OUT!"

"You're welcome! As a reward you can treat me to a triple Choco-burst Sunday!" Angelica smiles.

"I don't have the kind of money for that!" Angelica protests.

"Oh right, you were too busy watching your Houndours but kicked by the trainers in the woods." Angelica smirks.

"Those Revives are expensive you know." Rex adds in.

"THAT BEEDRILL WAS A FREAK!" Sam protests.

"You've got to learn how to approach differently. Remember Ember has a pretty wide area of effect. Even if it is fairly weak, a Beedrill can go down easily due to the type advantage. Once the wings are burnt then they're toast." Angelica states.

"Wow… That's actually pretty knowledgeable. Here I thought that you didn't know a thing about Training." Janine replies.

"Na. Brother specialized in training fire types. So I know the ins and outs of most fire type moves." Angelica says. "Well since we're out of the forest it's only another half-day hike to Stevensville."

"This route is also a popular Trainer spot. After the blitz you subjected your pokemon though today I think it'd be best to set up camp here for the night and just take it easy." Rex suggests.

"I agree. Atrimus has been awake in a total of three battles today. I'd rather not push him any harder." Janine says as she looks for a good campsight.

"I swear someday you'll need to get Dratini straightened out." Rex rolls his eyes. "A good camp site's over here."

******

"And now we add nutmeg!" Angelica says tapping some spice into a pot over a campfire.

"Wow. Not only are you a good navigator but you're also a talented chef!" Janine says with amazement.

"Unlike a certain SOMEONE." Sam says leering at Rex.

"I'll have you know MRE's are very healthy for you!" Rex says eating his MRE in his tent.

"And taste like a Taurus rear end…" Sam adds.

A small rustle manages to catch Angelica's attention. The hair shaped like fox ears on her head perk up.

Angelica's mind begins to buzz with answers. ("Size large. Humanoid about 86 kilos. Damnit, I think they're on to me.")

"And now the final stage of this requires LOTS of heat!" Angelica says putting the lid back on the pot. "I'm going to head into the forest and get some more firewood."

"But we have quite a bit here." Janine grabs a piece of firewood.

"No! This has to be some wood that burns quickly with high heat! Otherwise the flavor will be all wrong!" Angelica says standing up.

"Fine fine! Anything to make this taste better!" Sam says staring at the pot with her mouth watering.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Angelica smiles as she heads off in the forest.

******

Angelica continues to make her way through the forest, making sure she's as far away from the campsite as possible. "You can come out now." Angelica bluntly states.

Ephes leaps down from the tree he was in. He's wearing some civilian clothes. "Angelica! Thank god you're alright!"

Angelica goes wide eyed in shock. "Ephes!? What are you doing here!?"

"Angelica! I've come to bring you back to the base!" Ephes tells her.

"Damnit Ephes. I expected them to send someone but you of all people…" Angelica facepalms while rubbing her forehead.

"But Angelica! You've got to come back! You've REALLY made them angry this time!" Ephes pleads.

"I told you, I'm not going back."

"But they're going to send Gamma after you if you don't!" Ephes warns.

"Which will do nothing as they won't find me nor will they attack so long as I'm with Ugiasi." Angelica states.

"YOU'RE OVERESTIMATING YOURSELF!" Ephes blurts out.

"Grow a spine Ephes!" Angelica barks back. "I am well aware of my capabilities and the capabilities of the Gamma Team! They're just scare tactic they use to keep us in line and you're falling for it! Open your eyes!"

Ephes is about to say something, but quickly closes his mouth and hangs his head. "Angelica… You've always helped look after me all these years… Doing what was best for me…"

Angelica's face softens up a little upon seeing this. "Ephes… I-"

"Now it time for me return the favor!" Sparks of electricity fly across Ephes's body to match the lightning in his eyes before a bright burst of light covers his body. When the burst clears, a red furred humanoid stands around flaming bits of clothing floating in the air. It has dull orange hair on top of his head while the chest is covered in the same dull orange fur and a dull orange tail comes out the back. Large ears rest on top of its head while the charcoal black eyes burn with passion. "This time I'm going to do what is best for you!"

"Stop this Ephes." Angelica sternly warns him.

"I don't want to do this either! But either way I'm NOT leaving without you!" Ephes tells her.

Angelica hangs her head and sighs, sparks forming around her. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." Angelica is quickly engulfed in a burst of light just like Ephes, but when Ephes regain's his vision he can see that Angelica is no longer standing where she once was.

"That's not going to work Angelica! I know you far too well!" Ephes shouts out around the trees. He quickly spins around, spikes coming out from his tail and flying towards the leaves of nearby tree.

A figure quickly darts out of the tree and darts towards Ephes in a blur, claws aimed directly for the throat. Ephes quickly explodes into his own similar burst of speed. Charging towards the figure and quickly shifting his entire weight into the blow. A shark crack is heard as the blur is hit and rolls to the ground, but by the time Ephes turns around the blur is now no longer on the ground.

"Angelica please! Stop this!" Ephes says yelling into the trees again. "I only want to keep you safe!"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Angelica shouts back, Ephes unable to pinpoint the voice.

Ephes then hears a sharp crack. He rushes over to the tree he heard it in and gives it a devastating kick, causing the whole thing to topple over. Angelica is one step ahead of him and leaps out of the tree doing a flip in the air. She quickly charges at Ephes again with her figure a blur.

With speed Ephes quickly closes the distance to her again and weaves out of the way from one claw swipe from Angelica. Before she can recover, Ephes quickly grabs the back of her head with his hands and slams his knee directly into her face, full force. Angelica reacts by quickly moving her forehead into his knee before it can build up power then launches herself back in the air. Leaves from the tree begin to spin around Ephes blocking his view, and by the time he can make a minor heat wave to burn them all, Angelica is gone yet again.

"We can do this all day Angelica! But we already know the outcome! I'm going to win! I'm going to bring to back to base and from now I'll be the one protecting you!" Ephes yells out of the trees again.

Angelica bites her lips gently. Ephes has a point. He was trained for full on direct combat. Normally Angelica would be able to hold her own ground with sneak attacks, but Ephes knows her far too well. She needs to end this in one shot, and she knows just the technique for it.

A bright flash lights up the area, forcing Ephes to close and cover his eyes. Angelica then drops down from the tree, splitting into multiple copies which all begin to rush towards Ephes. A Giga Impact should be able to one shot him. She brings her hand back to her momentum to add to the attack.

Just as the attack is about to land Ephes seems to effortlessly weave to the side. Angelica has all of a half a second to realize she has missed before the massive blow impacts her upper body. A searing pain flows through her body just as the tears flow from Ephes's eyes.

Angelica is sent flying and slams into a tree. She slowly begins to slump down. ("Damnit! My arm and shoulder blade is shattered! How did he see through that technique!?") She curses to herself in pain.

"I'm so sorry Angelica… That hurt me a lot more than it hurt you…" Ephes says walking towards Angelica. "Now come on. Let's head home. Alex and Orson both miss you as well."

Angelica sighs as she hangs her head. ("I guess it's my fate to live in chains. But that's alright… As long as Ephes can live up to his promise I'm sure I'll be alright…")

"Ahem." A voice behind Ephes coughs.

Ephes freezes in shock. He slowly begins to turn around. What meets his gaze are Janine, Rex with his Flygon, and Sam. All of them looking fairly ticked off.

"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT TAKING AWAY ANGELICA!" Ephes says as he charges towards Janine.

"EPHES DON'T!" Angelica barks out in warning.

Ephes's advance is sluggish, still forcing his body to move after channeling that powerful technique. Janine quickly spin kicks in place, her foot connecting to Ephes's head. The force is so powerful that Ephes is sent sprawling along the ground. He slams into a tree quite a distance away.

Janine is about to move in for the final before Rex puts his hand in front to stop Janine. Janine sees this and steps back.

"Sandy. Hyper beam." Rex snaps his fingers directly towards the injured Ephes.

The Flygon rears her head back, an orange ball of energy collecting in her mouth.

"STOP IT!" Angelica begs with her eyes filled with tears, but it's in vein as Rex can't understand her in her current form.

"Fire." Rex coldly orders.

The beam flies from the Flygon's mouth towards Ephes. As it impacts the tree a large explosion rocks the forest. Splinters and dirt are sent flying everywhere, Janine and Sam cover their eyes, but Rex just continues to stare at the blast area.

As the smoke from the area clears, the only thing left in area is a smoking crater. Leaves fall from the forest gently as Angelica watches the area where Ephes once stood with utter horror.

"…Holy crap…" Sam mutters in amazement.

"YOU!" Angelica says stumbling towards Rex. "YOU MONSTER!" Even though she's barely managing to stand, she throws a punch at Rex.

Rex has more than enough time to easily catch the fist that Angelica throws. She's so weak than even he can block her punches.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU ACTUALLY WENT OFF AND KILLED HIM!" Angelica screams in rage, blinded by both rage and the tears in her eyes. She takes back her fist and once again throws another punch.

Rex calmly blocks her punch and throws it back at Angelica before pointing upwards to a nearby tree. "He's still alive."

Angelica quickly spins around. Out of the corner of her eye she can see some figure carrying off an unconscious Ephes.

Angelica is too overcome with joy to pursue after the figure. She merely just falls down to her knees staring slack jawed at the figure's last location.

"Sandy's Hyper beam isn't strong enough to vaporize one of your kind." Rex says putting jacket over Angelica's shoulders.

"Where did he take him?" Angelica asks.

"We don't know. All we know is that twice he appeared so far and stops us from killing your kind like that." Janine replies.

Angelica hangs her head down in thought. She was the peak of battle awareness back there and so was Ephes, yet neither of them detected this guy. This guy had to be good, very good to pull something like that off. As much as she wants to chase after him right now, she knows that her condition makes it impossible.

"I want to join you." Angelica says out loud. "If I stick around you, then there is no doubt that guy will come back so long as they keep sending Zanomorphs."

"She said that she wants to join us because that ninja guy will come back for the other Zanomorphs." Janine translates for the rest of the group.

"Zanomorph?" Sam asks in a confused tone.

"They're those freaks that Rocket keeps sending after us." Rex states. "I had a little chat with Angelica about this a few days ago. She's cast off her old ties and wants to escape."

"I don't have any problem letting us join you under the condition that we have a little chat once your arm has healed up." Janine squats in front of Angelica and offers her a hand.

"I can't leave you guys alone. Otherwise you'll be eating MRE's and getting lost for years a time." Angelica smiles as she accepts her hand, Janine quickly helps her to her feet.

"Now since that's settled, let's head back to camp and eat!" Sam rubs her hands together.

"Uh oh… It wasn't supposed to sit that long…" Angelica realizes.

"What did she say?" Sam asks Janine.

"Nothing." Janine as she helps Angelica walk.


End file.
